NGW: Next Generation Wrestling
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: A new brand like HWA has emerged! Watch as hardcore OC's and characters go head to head in this wrestling business! NOTE: Read this instead of HWA (My old story)! I don't own the cover image!
1. Velocity 1: Pt 1

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**(Disclaimer: I only own Roadkill, Steven Jackson, and Rick Sanders! Everyone else belongs to their respective Authors and Owners!) If you prefer to short chapters, read it like this, if you prefer to read the whole thing, read the full version (Ch. 6)**

* * *

**Week 1:**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Next Generation Wrestling! I'm Steven Jackson and besides me is my partner Rick Sanders." said a man with black hair.

"Good evening!" greeted the second man (Rick) with brown hair and a small beard. "Let's start out with tonight's opening match; "The Crimson Cyborg" Sektor vs. Toby Shields vs. the mysterious "X Factor" Roadkill in a triple threat match!"

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to loud boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 206 pounds, "The Crimson Cyborg" **SEKTOR!"**

"This is a robot who has quite the attitude!" said Steven. "And boy does his combat capabilities really show that!"

Sektor stomps out onto the ramp, wearing his MK 3 attire. He to the ring, ignoring the fans around him. He grabs the middle rope and hoists himself onto the apron before climbing into the ring. Sektor beats his chest once as raising his arms and flames shoot from his wrists. Sektor then walks to one of the corners and stands still.

**(****"Up All Night" by Hinder plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 164 pounds, **TOBY SHIELDS!****"**

"This is a kid who has a bright future ahead of him!" said Rick. "He's young, he's charismatic, and he's got some pretty good moves."

The music plays loudly as the arena flashes grey and white lights. Toby Shields emerges and heads down the ramp, slapping hands with fans on the way down. He climbs the steel steps and heads into the ring. He gives Sektor a weary look before climbing the turnbuckle and raising his arms high, receiving more cheers. He climbs down and does the same with the other three turnbuckles before he sits in the corner, opposite of Sektor and the lights slowly fade to red

**(*Car crash sound* "The Game" by Motorhead plays to a very mixed reaction)**

"And introducing their opponent, weighing in at 198 pounds, "The X Factor" **ROADKILL!"**

"Roadkill is definitely a mysterious figure." commented Steven. "From what I've heard, Roadkill was a short-lived gimmick UWE's Charlie Araya used in order to get back at Tyson Blake at Bad Blood!"

"Now someone else has taken up the mask but the question of who it is remains unsolved." added Rick.

As the stadium darkens, the lights flashes red and orange. A black and red masked wrestler walks out through red mist and stands at the top of the ramp. He keeps his head low before he looks up and stares at Sektor and Shields before walking down the ramp. He stops at the bottom before climbing the ropes and stepping into the ring. He stands in the center and looks to his left then his right. He makes and "X" over his head with his arms before fireworks around the ring go off in the shape of an "X". Roadkill brings his arms down as the pyro hits and he screams into the sky but it is muted by the thundering music playing throughout the stadium. The masked man then snaps around to see his opponents then stands in his own corner as the music fades and the lights return to normal.

_(Bell rings)_

Roadkill wastes no time at all getting into the action as he darts as Sektor and nails him in the chest with a running dropkick! This sends the cyborg into the turnbuckle, back first and he falls down.

"Impressive speed by Roadkill gets him off to a good start taking Sektor down!" said Steven.

"A smart move too. Sektor's a tough fighter." commented Rick.

Toby grabs Roadkill from behind by the waist and lands a Suplex! Toby drags Roadkill back up and lands another Suplex! Shields lifts Roadkill back up but the masked wrestler elbows Toby in the face until he lets go. Roadkill spins around and kicks Toby in the gut, causing him to bend over. Roadkill runs towards the ropes, bounces off and takes Shields down with a vicious neck breaker!

"Roadkill is on a roll right now!" yelled Rick.

Toby rolls on the mat in pain as Roadkill climbs the turnbuckle and signals for a elbow slam but Sektor has recovered, he runs over the masked man and punches him. The cyborg grabs Roadkill and lifts him overhead. He then lands an Attitude Adjustment! Sektor hooks the leg and covers; 1, 2, Roadkill kicks out!

"Sektor goes for a quick pin but Roadkill kicks out, refusing to go down so early." said Steven.

Sektor stands up but Toby suddenly knocks down the cyborg with a Big Boot as he turns around! Toby lifts Sektor up and throws him into the ropes. Sektor catches himself but Toby clotheslines him over the ropes and the cyborg lands on the canvas below!

"Toby returns with a strong clothesline, taking Sektor out of the ring!" commented Rick.

"Boy, Sektor is being knocked around like a punching bag in this match." said Steven.

Shields turns around just in time to duck a punch by Roadkill! Roadkill bounces off the ropes and nails Toby in the face with an elbow as he turns around! Roadkill pins;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Shields gets the shoulder up before 3!**

"Roadkill tries to cover but no dice!" said Rick.

Roadkill gets up and nails a few more punches Toby's face before slamming the back of his head onto the mat. Shields holds his head in pain as the masked man turns around and sees Sektor stirring on the outside of the ring. Roadkill runs and Suicide Dives through the middle rope and into Sektor, knocking them both down! Roadkill rolls back to his feet, climbs the stairs, then the turnbuckle. Roadkill makes a slit throat taunt then points at the downed Shields before he jumps! Suddenly, Toby rolls out of the way and Roadkill's elbow smashes into the ground!

"OH! Roadkill's elbow slam has backfired!" exclaimed Steven.

Toby quickly hooks the leg; 1, 2, Roadkill kicks out! Shields sits up but Sektor suddenly grabs him by the feet and yanks him outside the ring. The cyborg punches Shields several times before under hooking both of his arms and landing a pedigree!

"Sektor is now back in this match, taking it to Toby Shields." said Rick.

Toby lies on the canvas, breathing heavily as his forehead begins to bleed.

"He's busted open!" yelled Steven.

Sektor is heard chuckling lightly as he picks up Shield's unmoving body and throws him into the ring. Sektor slides in and covers; 1, 2, Roadkill breaks the pin by delivering a kick to the back of Sektor!

"Roadkill comes in for the save!" said Rick.

"This is awesome so far!" yelled Steven.

Sektor huffs in frustration as he whirls around a delivers a kick to Roadkill's mid-section before hitting a DDT! The cyborg doesn't stop there as he stands behind Roadkill and taunts him into getting up, preparing for an RKO.

"Oh no, looks like Roadkill might be in trouble here!" said Steven.

"If Sektor hits it this could be game over, man! Game over!" yelled Rick.

The masked wrestler slowly stands up and Sektor charges but Roadkill kicks his foot back and nails Sektor in the face! The cyborg goes down hard as Roadkill grabs Toby and hoists him to his feet but Toby shoves him away and hit a Buzz Saw Kick to the head!

"A vicious Buzz Saw Kick to the head by Toby Shields sends Roadkill down!" said Steven, surprised.

Roadkill falls and Shields attempts to cover but Sektor spins him around and lifts Toby into a Power Bomb!

"A nasty Power Bomb by the cyborg!" exclaimed Rick. "Could this be it?!"

Sektor slams Shields down and pins;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**Toby gets the shoulder up at the very last second!**

"Toby is STILL in!" yelled Steven. "But who knows how much more punishment he can take?"

Sektor is steaming in rage at this but his fit is interrupted by Roadkill who grabs him behind! He throws Sektor into the ropes and Roadkill hits a 619! The masked man then nails a Hurricarana which launches Sektor into the turnbuckle!

"Roadkill comes back with an amazing 619!" said Rick.

As Toby begins to stir, Roadkill picks him up and gives him a Trip To Hell (Angel's Wings)! Roadkill pins Shields;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**3!**

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is you winner, "The X Factor" **ROADKILL!"**

"Roadkill did it! He won his first match here in NGW!" yelled Steven.

"The mysterious masked Roadkill makes an impressive debut here by defeating Sektor and Toby Shields here tonight!" said Rick.

Roadkill stands up and gets his hand raised by the referee. Roadkill makes and "X" over his head before pointing down at Toby and doing a slit throat taunt. The masked man departs the ring as Sektor glares at Roadkill with fuming hatred. He turns to Toby Shields, picks him up and lands the Styles Clash!

"What the hell?!" shouted Steven, stunned by this action. "The match is over! There's no need for this!"

The bell is rung as the referee tries to yell at Sektor to stop but the cyborg pays no heed as he drags Shields to the turn buckle and jams his knee into his neck. The crowd boos loudly as Toby yells in severe pain as Sektor doesn't seem to be letting up!

"Oh my God! The pain Toby is in right now is unbearable!" shouted Rick.

The referee finally manages to pry Sektor off but the cyborg is obviously not amused as he kicks the ref in the mid-section and lands a Stunner!

"Holy shit!" Steven and Rick yelled.

"He just stunned the Ref! He was just doing his job!" Steven shouted angrily.

With the ref taken care of, Sektor continues the assault on Shields until...

**("Tattoo" by Mercy Drive plays to thundering cheers)**

**JACK JUSTICE **runs down the ramp and slides into the ring!

"THAT'S HWA'S JACK JUSTICE! HE'S COME TO HELP HIS FRIEND, TOBY!" yelled Rick relieved.

Jack whirls Sektor around and lands the Super Kick! Sektor quickly rolls out of the ring as Jack yells at him. Sektor snarls angrily before heading to the back while Justice tends to Toby, who's forehead is a bloody mess.

"Thank God that Jack was here tonight, Toby could've been in a worse condition had it not been for him." said Steven.

_(Backstage)_

Stella Anderson is seen in her locker room stretching out her arms and fixing her hair into a ponytail as interviewer Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) comes in.

"Stella, you have a few minutes?" Lazlo asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Stella replied.

"What do you have to say about your upcoming match with MK Kombatant Skarlet?"

"Well, Lazlo," Stella began. "Skarlet is a fierce competitor from what I've seen but I'm fully confident in my abilities to defeat her and show these people that I have what it to takes to become a champion."

"What do you think about your debut here in NGW? Are you nervous?" Lazlo continued.

"Oh no, not at all!" Stella answered with a slight smile. "I'm quite excited to get out there and show off some of my moves." Suddenly Skarlet comes into view and takes the mic from Lazlo.

"You think you're so good?" she growled. "You think you can defeat a Kombatant like me? I've fought in Mortal Kombat for years! I have the experience and you're saying you can beat me? HAH! Fat chance! You better watch what you say, Anderson because you don't know when your words may just come back and bite you in the ass!" with that she shoved the mic back into Lazlo's hand before exiting the locker room, Stella glaring all the way.

"What will happen when Stella Anderson and Skarlet collide? Find out after the break!" Steven said.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**Author's Note: And there's part one for you! Every chapter's going to be a match and a segment or two. I might fuse chapter when I finish a show but that's just a thought. Anyway, Read and Review please and if you want to submit and OC to participate go to this link: forum/HWA/125361/**

**Only two OC's now. If you've already submitted more than two OC's, don't submit anymore please!**


	2. Velocity 1: Pt 2

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 1**

**Welcome to part 2 of NGW's first week! (I don't own any characters except Roadkill, Rick, Big Boss, Steven, and Slade! Everyone else belong to their respective authors and creators!)**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to NGW." Steven greeted. "We just witnessed an impressive match between Toby Shields, Sektor, and mysterious icon Roadkill with Roadkill picking up the win."

"Unfortunately, however Sektor was a bit of a sore loser and decided to vent his anger out on an injured Toby Shields." said Rick with a scowl. "Luckily his best friend/tag team partner, Jack Justice came out and made the save, driving Sektor back. We don't know what Toby's current condition is but we will notify you whenever we get an update."

"Up next is knockout's action; A member of EWO: Hardcore Edition Stella Anderson is taking on Mortal Kombat fighter Skarlet right now!"

**("Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory plays to loud cheers)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 174 pounds, **STELLA ANDERSON!"**

Stella Anderson heads down the ramp, giving fans high-fives on the way down. Stella heads up the steel steps and steps into the ring where she heads into a corner and waits patiently.

"Stella Anderson is a member of EWO: Hardcore Edition," Rick informed. "She's a tough risk taker who will laugh at the face of Death."

"But the question is if she can stand up to Skarlet?" Steven wondered.

**("Hands of the Wicked" by Goldy Locks plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos)**

"And her opponent, weighing in at 203 pounds, **SKARLET!"**

Skarlet comes out and heads towards the ring, ignoring the mostly hateful crowd around her. Skarlet slides into the ring and points at Stella before giving a thumbs down gesture.

"When it comes to fighting, Skarlet can just be plain brutal." said Rick.

"She's literally blood thirsty as she was created Shao Kahn himself as one of his special enforcers." added Steven.

_(Bell Rings)_

Stella and Skarlet circle one another for a few seconds before Skarlet quickly decides to spear Anderson down.

"Skarlet successfully executes a Spear on Stella." commented Rick.

Skarlet gets up and drags Stella up by her hair. The kunoichi then violently hurls Stella across the mat. Skarlet climbs the turnbuckle and executes a successful frog splash. Skarlet gets up and sets Stella up. She lands a hard DDT, driving Stella face first into the mat! Skarlet turns Stella over, hooks the leg and pins; 1, 2, Stella kicks out!

"Skarlet attempts an early pin but no victory there!" said Steven.

"I don't think anyone's ever gotten a victory on their first pin." Rick thought.

Skarlet gets up and drags Anderson to the middle of the mat before running to the ropes and bouncing off, attempting a springboard but Stella shoots her knees up and the red kunoichi lands on them, stomach first!

"Stella manages to counter Skarlet!" said Rick.

"An impressive move there." complimented Steven.

Skarlet curls up and rolls around the mat, clutching her abdomen as Stella uses the ropes to pull herself up. Anderson picks Skarlet up and lands a Spine Buster! The crowd cheers loudly as Stella motions to the crowd before she turns back to the red kunoichi. Stella hoist Skarlet over her shoulders and hits a powerful Ryplex, driving Skarlet's back into the mat!

"Ryplex by Stella!" yelled Steven.

Stella covers;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Skarlet shoots the shoulder up! Stella gets up and decides to hook in the Angle Lock! Skarlet begins to scream in pain as she reaches for the ropes but Anderson drags her back to the center of the ring, still keeping the hold firmly in.

"Stella has the Angle Locked in!" said Rick.

"Could Skarlet tap out?" wondered Steven.

The struggle continues for a few minutes and Skarlet raises her hand, looking like she's about to tap...when she suddenly rolls around and kicks Stella off of her, breaking the submission hold on her!

"Tapping out is a no go for Skarlet." said Rick.

Skarlet jumps back to her feet and pushes Stella into a corner where she delivers a few slaps before kneeing Anderson in the mid-section. Stella falls down, nursing her upper torso but the red kunoichi isn't finished yet. Skarlet lifts Anderson up by the legs and brutally takes her down with a vicious Stun Gun!

"Stun Gun by Skarlet!" said Steven.

"That's GOTTA hurt!" Rick winced.

Stella rolls on the mat as Skarlet heads to the ropes and begins stomping the mat, taunting her to get up. Stella gets to her knees before Skarlet locks in a sleeper hold. Stella struggles as the crowd cheers her on.

"Let's go, Stella, let's go! Let's go, Stella, let's go!" chanted the audience while clapping.

Stella balls her fists as she slowly gets up and elbows Skarlet in the gut. She does it again, and again until Skarlet releases her. Stella runs into the ropes and comes out with an clothesline but Skarlet reverses it and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckle! Anderson holds her back in pain as Skarlet picks her up and hits a Batista bomb!

"Skarlet still maintains control in this match." said Rick.

The red kunoichi stands up and stomps on her downed opponent. Stella grabs Skarlet's foot and twists it, bringing her down. Anderson crawls to the ropes and uses them as leverage. Stella gets back to her feet while Skarlet does the same. The launch themselves from the ropes and they deliver a Brogue Kick to one another at the same time!

"Damn! These two aren't letting up!" said Rick.

"I'm loving this!" Steven said. "Its getting good!"

Stella and Skarlet both go down as the ref begins to count.

"1...2...3...4..."

The two female wrestlers begin to stir and they slowly get back to their feet. Skarlet manages to recover first and she sets Stella up for an Eat Defeat! Skarlet lands it and she quickly hooks the leg for the cover;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Stella kicks out!**

"Not even an Eat Defeat can put Stella down!" Rick said.

"Boy she's stubborn." added Steven.

Skarlet pulls Stella up and throws her into the ropes. Skarlet goes for a clothesline but Stella ducks at the last second. Anderson turns around and as Skarlet comes back for a second attempt, Stella takes her down with a Big Boot to the face! Stella then drops down on Skarlet's neck with a hard elbow!

"Stella manages to reverse Skarlet's brutal assault!" said Rick.

"Ms. Anderson's doing good so far." said Steven.

Stella climbs the turnbuckle and she signals for the Shooting Star Leg Drop! Stella jumps...she hits it! Stella hooks the leg and covers;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**3!**

"Stella beat her!" yelled Steven.

"I can't believe it, Stella actually did it!" said Rick.

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner, **STELLA ANDERSON!"**

Stella gets her arm raised. She turns around and ducks as Skarlet attempts to clothesline her! Skarlet turns around and Stella takes her down with a Spear! Stella stands up, gets out of the ring, and heads up the ramp as Skarlet glares at her while holding her head in pain.

"Skarlet does NOT look too happy about her loss." Rick pointed out.

"Quick reflexes by Stella Anderson right there!" said Steven.

_(Backstage)_

Toby Shields is seen being bandaged up by paramedics while Jack stands nearby.

"How're you holding up?" Jack asked his partner.

"I'm feeling a bit better." Toby replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem. I'm going out there to give Sektor a piece of my mind." Jack leaves the locker room and heads to the ring.

_(Back to the ring)_

**("Tattoo" by Mercy Drive plays to cheers)**

Jack heads into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Jack Justice is here to show Sektor what's on his mind after that brutal attack on his best friend, Toby Shields earlier tonight." Rick reminded.

"Cut the music, please." he said and his music is switched off. "Sektor, what you did to Toby was uncalled for! I want you out here right now! I want to know why you did it!"

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to loud boos)**

Sektor comes out with a mic and heads down the ramp as he starts to speak, "You want to know why I did it?"

"Yes, I do!" Jack replied, irritated.

"Simple, the fact that he didn't kick out cost me the match!" Sektor was climbing into the ring by this point.

"That's not even a strong argument!" Jack yelled. "Toby was already beaten enough, you were just too slow!"

"Yeah? How's THIS for 'Too slow'?"

Sektor suddenly shoves Jack down and begins to slug him while security runs down the ramp.

"We've got a brawl between these two! Security better pry them apart before this gets out of control!" Steven said.

Jack kicks Sektor off of him and takes him down with a Spine Buster! The two continue to brawl until security pulls them apart! The Titantron flashes static before showing Big Boss, his torso and head shrouded in darkness on screen.

"Holy crap, its Big Boss, the owner and GM of these companies..." Rick said, shocked.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" Big Boss asked.

"This guy attacked Toby!" Jack accused.

"That little punk deserved it!" Sektor countered.

"People, people, calm down." Big Boss said. "How about this; next week, Jack Justice takes on Sektor in an Extreme Rules match?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Fine by me." Sektor snarled. "Anything it takes to shut you up!"

"Looks like we've got a match for next week! Jack and Sektor are going at it next week!" said Rick.

"However, there will be no more quarrel between you two." Big Boss continued. "The both of you will be escorted to the back in seperate exits to prevent anymore unnecessary conflict before your match."

Security pries the two apart and head to opposite exits in the stadium, Jack and Sektor glaring at each other all the way as the crowd cheers for their imminent match.

"Well, next week we'd better prepare for some carnage because with the amount of heat going on between these two, there's going to be quite a bit of blood!" said Rick.

"I can't agree more." said Steven.

_(Backstage)_

Rain is seen putting on his Ultimate MK 3 attire while David Williams is seen hitting a punching bag.

"Up next is going to be a matchup between the Prince of Edenia, Rain will be taking on The Ice Dude, David Williams! Stay tuned right after this!" said Rick.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**And there's part 2! It looks like we've got a match all set for next week! What will happen next? Stay tuned! Read and Review!**


	3. Velocity 1: Pt 3

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 1**

**Welcome to part 3 of NGW's first week! (I don't own any characters except Roadkill, Rick, Big Boss, Steven, and Slade! Everyone else belong to their respective authors and creators!) Here comes the next match of the night! Rain vs. David Williams...this ought to be good!**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"And we're back!" Rick said as the show came back. "A few moments ago, Jack Justice called out Sektor for his actions against his friend Toby Shield who he assaulted earlier tonight following a match between Sektor, Toby, and Roadkill. When Roadkill picked up the win, Sektor snapped and attacked Shields until Justice came out and stopped him."

"The two got into a brawl until security pulled them apart and Big Boss himself came on-screen and said that next week they would compete in an Extreme Rules before both were lead out." added Steven. "Now up next is a match between the Prince of Edenia, Rain and the Ice Dude, David Williams. Let's not waste anymore time and get to the match."

**(Paul London/Brian Kendrick's Theme plays to loud cheers)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Extreme Rules match, introducing first, weighing in at 197 pounds, "The Prince of Edenia", **RAIN!"**

Rain emerges through purple mist as the stadium flashes blue and purple lights. Rain throws his arms up as purple and blue fireworks go off behind him. The prince heads down the ramp, giving a few fans some high fives before sliding the ring. He runs onto the turnbuckle and back flips off of it, landing on his feet, gaining more cheers.

"Rain has quite a backstory," said Steven. "He was originally a prince of Edenia until Shao Kahn's forces ravaged it. Rather than fight, Rain betrayed his people and served Shao Kahn."

"Until a few years ago where Rain severed ends with Shao Kahn and defeated him in Mortal Kombat!" said Rick. "If THAT'S not hardcore, I don't know WHAT is!"

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 230 pounds, "The Ice Dude", **DAVID WILLIAMS!"**

David Williams heads down the ramp, high-fiving some fans before he steps into the ring.

"David is a well-known PCUW competitor. He's a one time Television champion and is leader of EWO: Hardcore Edition." said Rick.

"But now that he's in unknown territory, let's see how he fairs in this match up. It'll be Ice vs. Water in an Extreme Rules match right now on NGW."

_(Bell rings)_

David and Rain shake rains before locking up. David pushes Rain into the ropes but the Edenia prince kicks David away and bounces off the ropes to hit David with a Hurricarana! David quickly moves back to his feet and ducks a high kick by Rain, gets behind the ninja and lands a Russian Leg Sweep! David hooks the leg and overs; 1, 2, Rain kicks out! David gets Rain in a sleeper hold but the ninja flips Williams over his shoulder.

"This match is off to a promising start!" said Rick.

"David and Rain are showing off some pretty good reversals." Steven complimented.

Rain drops his knee down on David's face before attempting to cover; 1, 2, David kicks out! Rain waits for David to recover, once he does, he pulls David into a corner and delivers a few punches to the face before setting David up on the top of the turnbuckle. Rain climbs up there with and attempts to lift him into a Power Bomb but David punches him off the top and the ninja crashes into the mat below. Williams then jumps and lands a Shooting Star Press! David hooks the leg for the pin;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Rain shoots his leg out of the pin!**

"OH! David was so close!" Steven said.

"But Rain ain't going down just yet!"

Rain gets up and is dropkicked by David, sending him, reeling into the ropes. Rain catches himself as David runs for a clothesline but Rain ducks and flips David over the top rope, sending him to the canvas below! David rubs his head and gets up while Rain jumps over the top rope but David dodges making the Prince slam into the barricade, head first.

"Oh shit!" yelled Rick. "That was one heck of a reversal!"

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" chanted the audience while clapping.

Rain slowly gets up, using the barricade for support while David climbs the steel steps then the turnbuckle. Williams jumps and slams his fists down onto the back of Rain's head, jamming his neck onto the ridge of the barricade!

"Oh! That knocked the wind right out of Rain!" said Steven.

"That's not a good way to lose your breath, kids." Rick added.

The Prince of Edenia coughs and gasps for air as David picks him back up and throws him into the steel steps, knocking them over. Rain is now busted open as David grabs him by the head but Rain shoves him back and begins to punch him in the head before lifting him up and Batista Bombs Williams onto one of the steel steps, caving it inwards!

"DAMN!" shouted Rick.

"David's gotta be in a world of pain right now!" Steven yelled.

Rain staggers to side of the ring and digs under it for a bit before pulling out a chair.

He walks over to David who is beginning to stir from the impact. As Williams looks up, BAM! Rain smashes the chair against David's head and he collapses to the floor. Rain discard the chair that is now badly bent and he picks David up before throwing him head first into the steel post! A loud CLUNK is heard as Williams's skull connects with the hard metal!

"Did you see the impact of that?!" Steven asked.

"I didn't just see it, I HEARD it all the way from over here!" Rick answered.

The cameras go to David's body to show that he too is now bleeding profusely from the head! Rain throws David's body in the ring before he climbs onto the apron and jumps over the ropes, hitting a Frog Splash! Rain covers;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...David suddenly out of nowhere shoots the shoulder up!** Rain doesn't believe it! He decides to lift David up and land a Chaos Theory! Rain tries to pin once more but as he goes down to pin, David grabs Rain's head and lands a Cutter!

"Both men are just WHALING on each other!" Steven said.

Both men are down, panting heavily as blood flows from their wounds. The ref checks on the two and begins to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..."

"Oh no, are we going to have a draw?" Rick wondered.

David suddenly jumps back to his feet as if he was reinvigorated!

"Yes, the match can continue!" Rick said, happily.

David picks Rain up and lifts up before dropping him down with an F-5! David then runs up the turnbuckle before leaping off for a Swanton Bomb but Rain lifts his legs up and David's chest lands right on them! David falls down and clutches his now deep red chest as it burns with pain!

"Could David be done for?" Steven asked.

Rain climbs to his feet and sets David up for his finisher, the Downpour (Cross Rhodes) but as he's about to do it, David grabs him by the legs and rams him into a corner!

"No, he isn't!" answered Rick.

David picks Rain up and motions for the Ice Smash (Omega Driver)! He hits it! David falls down as well and drapes an arms over Rain;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**3!**

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner, "The Ice Dude" **DAVID WILLIAMS!"**

"This match was INSANE!" Rick said.

"This two tore each other apart but in the end, David managed to pick up the win!" added Steven.

David staggers to his feet as his hand is raised. He wipes some blood away from his eyes. He helps Rain up and the two smile before shaking hands and hugging, earning cheers.

"What an incredible displays of sportsmanship by these two!" said Rick.

Rain raises David's hand but then...

Suddenly Piranha (Barracuda) and Scot McTiernan come in from behind and clothesline David and Rain down! Thomas Ambrose comes in as well and the three begin to beat on them.

"Hey, that's Piranha, Scott McTiernan, and Thomas Ambrose! What're those three doing out here?!" yelled out Steven.

Piranha sets David up and lands a Stunner while Scott stands Rain up and Thomas brutally spears him down! Thomas then sets David up and delivers a brutal Chokeslam! The three stand over their fallen victims as their new theme song plays.

**("Alfa, November, Alfa, Romeo, Charlie, Hotel, Yankee: ANARCHY!" "Special Op" plays as the crowd boos)**

The three raise their arms as the ring is pelted with trash. Thomas Ambrose looks down at the unconscious David and leaves the ring with the others showing no emotion.

"Oh my God..." Rick was practically speechless.

"These three...the Anarchy Reigns?! When did Ambrose decide to join?!" Steven exclaimed. "It looks like the Anarchy Reigns has just made a mark tonight...hopefully we get answers as to why they attacked David and Rain..."

EMT's are seen loading David and Rain onto stretchers before carrying them out to the back.

_(Backstage)_

Joan is seen backstage in her locker room and a knock comes at her door.

"Come in." she says. The door opens and Korra walks in and the crowd cheers loudly.

"Is that Korra from NCW?" Steven asked.

"Yep. Big Boss signed her up." Rick replied.

"Hey, Korra, what brings you here?" Joan asks.

"I was offered a contract by this 'Big Boss' of yours." Korra answered. "Pretty nice guy. Since this a hardcore-based company, how could I resist?"

Joan chuckled a bit. "Don't a lot of people like hardcore matches?"

"I heard you had a match up later on tonight." Korra said. "I came here to wish you luck."

"Thanks, Korra." Joan said. "I can't wait to see you in a match."

"Neither can I, do good out there." Korra finishes as she leaves with a smile.

_(Meanwhile...)_

Lazlo is seen walking up to the Anarchy Reigns.

"Hey guys?" he asked a bit nervous. "C-Can I get a few words from you about your reasoning for attacking David Williams and Rain?"

The three turn around and glare at Lazlo before they surround him.

"You want a few words?" Scott asked. Lazlo gulped in fear. "Well, here's the thing, we don't talk, we let our actions do the talking."

"And sometimes actions can get you into a shit load or trouble." Piranha added.

"And right now...you're in DEEP shit, kid." Ambrose stated.

Lazlo begins to open his mouth to say something but is suddenly speared down by Ambrose! Piranha sets Lazlo up and hits the Stunner! As the monkey falls back, Scott catches him and lifts him up and F-5's him through a snack table! Lazlo is already unconscious before the impact. Scott spits on Lazlo's body.

"We'll talk whenever we want on OUR time. And OUR time is next week. See you around, fucko." Scott finishes as he and the rest of the Anarchy Reigns depart.

"Oh, my God, this is just absolute carnage!" Rick said.

"Someone get Lazlo some help! My God..." Steven yelled.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**Whoa, that was some messed up stuff right there! What will happen now that the Anarchy Reigns is here? Will David and Rain seek vengeance? Stay tuned! In the meantime, Read and Review!**


	4. Velocity 1: Pt 4

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 1**

**Welcome to part 4 of NGW's first week! (I don't own any characters except Roadkill, Rick, Big Boss, Steven, and Slade! Everyone else belong to their respective authors and creators!) Here comes the next match of the night! Up next is Joan vs. Ashley Mesnard, enjoy!**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back from the break." said Steven. "Moments ago, we just witnessed a very competitive match between Rain and David Williams. David managed to come out on top however, The Anarchy Reigns with Thomas Ambrose as a new member came in and attacked them. The they attacked Lazlo backstage. Poor little bastard didn't know what the hell hit him until it was too late."

"We hope that David and Rain's injuries weren't too severe and we wish that they an get back in the ring soon. For now, we've got a show to carry on. Up next is a match between Joan "The Gamer Champ" and Ashley Mesnard right now."

**("You're Going To Go Far Kid" by Off Spring plays to cheers)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 168 pounds, "The Gamer Champ" **JOAN!"**

Joan heads down the walk way, high-fiving a few fans along the way before she slides into the ring.

"Joan is rather fresh to this company," said Steven. "She's trying to make a mark in this company and hopefully this young girl can prove that she's hardcore wrestling material."

**("Time Travel" by Blouse plays to loud boos)**

"And her opponent, weighing in at 102 pounds, **ASHLEY MESNARD!"**

"Ashley Mesnard is an unpredictable fighter," informed Rick. "She's a tough one to put down and is rather deceiving."

"I didn't know she was bald..." Rick said.

Ashley heads down the ramp, locking eyes with Joan, and she steps into the ring with little to no emotion on her face.

_(Bell Rings)_

Ashley quickly runs towards Joan and shoves her into a corner where she begins to choke her until the ref manages to pull her off. Joan falls to the mat while Ashley proceeds to kick her while she's down. Ashley yanks Joan out of the corner and lands a Fisherman Suplex! Ashley runs to the ropes and lands a Diving Leg Drop onto Joan's neck! Mesnard stands back up and connects a Fist Drop to Joan's face!

"Ashley is definitely showing her brutal side right now." said Rick.

"She does NOT look like the girl you want to piss off and expect to walk away from." said Steven.

Mesnard then picks Joan up and throws her into the ropes. Joan manages to catch herself and slams her foot into Ashley's face as she attempts to knock The Gamer Champ over the ropes. As Ashley stumbles backwards, reeling from the hit, Joan then makes a comeback by punching he a few times before taking her down with a Frontal Suplex! She kicks Ashley in the mid-section and delivers a Twist of Fate! Joan sets Ashley back up and delivers a Knee Drop!

"Joan however, is not going down without a fight, that's for sure." commented Steven.

"Nice Frontal Suplex by the Gamer Champ!" Rick congratulated.

Joan hooks the leg and covers; 1, 2, Mesnard kicks out! Joan waits for Ashley to get back up and when she does, Joan runs and drop kicks her in the back, driving her face first into the turnbuckle! Joan then follows that up with a kick to the back of the head! Joan drags Ashley out of the corner and locks in the STFU!

"An STFU! This could be it right here!" said Rick.

Ashley screams in pain as she reaches for the ropes, her fingers are barely touching and she's able to wrap her hand around it! Joan lets Mesnard go and covers; 1, 2, Ashley kicks out! Joan goes to bounce off the ropes and when she does, Ashley rolls back to her feet and takes her down with a hard clothesline! Ashley then lands a Bronco Buster on Joan then tops it off with a German Suplex! Ashley punches Joan in the face a few times before setting her up and hitting a Single Knee Face Breaker!

"Ashley is now back in control of this match." said Steven.

"Could she beat Joan right here?" asked Rick.

Ashley pins Joan, shoulders down;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...Joan kicks out!** Mesnard now looks irritated. She then gets Joan in a Cross Arm Bar but Joan is quick to break free and takes Ashley down with an Arm Drag. Joan picks Ashley back up but is nailed with a Jawbreaker instead! Joan goes down and Ashley locks in the Sleeper Hold! Joan struggles and soon here arms slowly go limp. The ref lifts her arm up, it falls back down. The ref does it a second time and Joan balls her hand into a fist and keeps it up!

"Joan is still in the match!" said Steven.

"She is a tough girl, no doubt." said Rick.

Joan climbs up to her feet, Ashley still having the hold in, and Joan reverses it into a stunner! Mesnard collapses to the mat as Joan heads to the turnbuckle and jumps off, landing a Diving Head Butt! Joan attempts to cover but Mesnard kicks her in the face and gets up, slowly. Ashley then slaps Joan before lifting her up and landing a Fisherman Suplex!

Mesnard goes over to Joan and puts her foot on her chest and applies to pressure!

Ashley falls into the ropes as Joan gets up and dropkicks her in the face! Mesnard is almost sent over the ropes with that move but she regains her balance in time as Joan runs into the ropes and is about to hit a clothesline but Ashley catches her and counters with a brutal Blackhole Slam, making the crowd go crazy! The impact is extremely loud as Joan hits the mat with a loud THUD!

"Blackhole Slam by Mesnard onto Joan!" Steven says.

"I don't think Joan might get up from that one!" Rick added.

Ashley picks Joan back up and nails her with a DDT before she makes the cover;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Joan shoots the shoulder up and the crowd cheers!

Joan then waits as Ashley slowly gets up. Mesnard turns around and Joan nails her in the face with a Carbon Footprint! Ashley goes down and Joan lands a Single Leg Drop! Afterward, Joan heads to the ropes and waits for Ashley to get up. Mesnard does so and turns around, Joan jumps and delivers a Hurricarana to Ashley, sending her across the mat! Ashley lies motionless as Joan drags her to the middle of the ring and bounces off the ropes, going for a fist drop but Ashley rolls out of the way! Joan's knuckles smash into the mat and she holds her fist in pain as Ashley stands behind the Gamer Champ. As Joan climbs back up, Ashley charges and delivers and RKO!

"RKO!" Steven shouted.

"A brutal move by Ashley Mesnard! She is showing NO sign of letting up!" said Rick.

Ashley gets on top of Joan and begins to strangle her while slamming the back of her head into the mat. The ref pulls Mesnard off and she locks a Face Breaker! Joan struggles for a few minutes before she manages to grab one of the ropes. Ashley releases the Game Champ and heads towards one of the corners. She gets ready for the Brogue Kick! Joan gets up and turns around and ducks the Brogue Kick!

"Joan ducked the Brogue Kick! She managed to duck it!" Rick yelled.

"She's definitely got determination!" stated Steven.

Before Ashley can react, Joan grabs Ashley and lands a Suplex, then another, and another before she tops it off with a Chaos Theory! The crowd begins to cheer as the Gamer Champ gets pumped up. She runs to the ropes and lands a Fist Drop onto Ashley's skull! Once that is cone, Joan finally decides to set Ashley up for the Gamer Over (Chikara Special)! Ashley almost taps out immediately!

_(Bell rings)_

"Joan got it!" Rick said. "Joan has made a successful debut tonight!"

"Ashley, better luck next time." Steven added.

"Here is your winner, **JOAN!"**

Joan gets her hand raised and she heads to the back, slapping hands with fans as she does so.

_(Backstage)_

Korra walks up to Joan as she walks down the hall, nursing her side.

"Joan, you did great out there!' she complimented.

"Thanks, she was pretty tough." Joan replied.

"From the way she looked, I can tell." Korra added. "She might be a good opponent for me one day."

The two then stop walking as King Joe stomps by them.

"What is that?" Korra asks.

"Oh, that's King Joe, he's a new member of the roster, he's also in a relationship with Jenny Wakeman from CCW." Joan informed.

King Joe stops and turns around to face the two girls, a low droning sound emitting from him.

"Hi." the robot greeted.

"Hi." Korra replied.

"Hey." Joan said.

"Nice job in your match." King Joe said to Joan.

"Thanks."

King Joe then turns back around and continues to walk down the hall while the girls continue their conversation.

_(Meanwhile)_

Static comes up as Big Boss appears on screen.

"Hello, everyone." he says. "I've been making a few decisions and have decided to hold a Series for the World Title. This is called the Uprising Series, where I select ten wrestlers to compete in several matches and this will go on for five months until the Uprising PPV. The top two contestants with the most points will compete for the World Title. I shall now announce the contenders in the Uprising Series." Big Boss took out a small list and began to read it.

"The contestants for the Uprising Series are **1. ****Andrew Cavalera...2. Thomas Ambrose...3. Hernan Ortiz...4. Evan Din...5. Christopher House...6. Jack Justice...7. Timothy Dimebag...8. Serpentine...9. Paul Williams... Shields...12. Samael...13. Dax Russo...the final contestant is...Brody Blake!"**

The crowd cheers for the faces, boos for the heels, and gives a mixed reaction to the tweeners.

"Now, I've also got a decision for the Women's Tag-Team Championships. I've chosen these female tag-teams to participate in a tournament for the belts. They will be announced right now. **Team 1 is Whiteout, the team of Velvet House and Lillian House...Team 2 will be Korra and Joan "The Gamer Champ"...Team 3 Jenny Smith and Stella Anderson...Team 4 is the team of Kitana and Jade. ** These teams will compete for the titles as the weeks go on and the winning teams of these two matches will face each other at the Nitro PPV."

The crowd claps with cheers. But Big Boss is STILL not done.

"Now, its time for me to announce those who will compete in hardcore matches for the hardcore title. The competitors are **Jack Bounds...Samuel Claws...Toby Shields...David Williams...Rain...Ermac...Roadkill and finally...Reptile! **These wrestlers will compete in matches starting next week and this will go on until we have two wrestlers remaining and will go head to head at Nitro for the Hardcore belt. The tag team titles will be announced later on when the Uprising Series gets started but now its time for the Women's Title. The competitors are...**Alma Krueger...Christina Diamonds...Jessica Wilson...Nyoka Macho...Raven...Tanya Blake...Diana Knight...Skarlet...Sindel...Korra...Velvet House...and finally...Sarah Ortiz!"**

The crowd cheers.

"That is all the announcements on titles this week. We'll announce some others another time. Thank you and the main event will be starting shortly." Big Boss concluded then fizzled out.

"Well, wasn't that quite an announcement!" said Steven.

"We've got quite a few things happening!" Rick added. "Don't go anywhere, main event, Christopher House vs. Raymond Kens, next!"

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**DONE! Quite a few titles going on the line! Stay tuned for the main event! Read and Review! **


	5. Velocity 1: Pt 5

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 1**

**Welcome to part 5 and the finale of NGW's first week! (I don't own any characters except Roadkill, Rick, Big Boss, Steven, and Slade! Everyone else belong to their respective authors and creators!) Here comes the next match of the night! Up next is Christopher House vs. Raymond Kens in the main event, enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to NGW!" Steven greeted as the show came back on air. "We just witnessed a rather exciting match up between Joan and Ashley Mesnard in what is possibly the match of the night however we still have the main event to touch on."

"Indeed," agreed Rick. "Big Boss also announced the Uprising Series where superstars are competing for the World Title as well as a tag team and hardcore tournament. Those matches will being next week. Now we have a show to run with a main event to conclude it with. Let's get started right n-"

"HEY!" yelled a robotic voice. Steven and Rick turn and get confused looks on their faces. The camera pans to show **Wheatley and Claptrap **standing their, both not looking very happy at all.

"Who're you two?" Rick asked.

"We're the commentators of HWA!" Claptrap informed. "And we just heard that HWA was merging with NGW so this is the company now."

"Meaning our job is now here." Wheatley added. "Only problem is you two bloody posers sitting in our seats!"

"What?! We were here first!" Steven asserted.

"We were HIRED first!" Claptrap countered.

"Boys, robots," said Big Boss as he came on screen. "I know how you feel, Wheatley and Claptrap. You love commentating together and Steven and Rick love their job too. So **ALL** **FOUR **of you are commentating**.**"

"WHAT?!" all four said, stunned.

"I have spoken. Good day, gentlemen." Boss concluded as the titantron fizzled out. Claptrap and Wheatley grumbled as staff members gave them extra seats next to Rick and Steven before sitting down.

"Well, it looks like we're all going to have to get along..." Rick grumbled.

"Anyways, let's just get the match started." Claptrap said.

**("Sleeping Giant" by 10fold plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is your main event of the evening. Introducing first, representing the Foundation, weighing in at 180 pounds, **CHRISTOPHER HOUSE!"**

Black mist covers the top of the ramp and Christopher House emerges through it with red pyro going off behind him. Chris walks down the ramp and slides into the ring.

"Christopher House is another PCUW wrestler who decided to move over here to expand his wrestling career." said Rick.

"He's also the last known member to join the Foundation, becoming second in command during his time there." Claptrap added.

"He's a tough competitor with quite an attitude when it comes to hardcore matches." Wheatley reminded.

"And he's quite cocky and arrogant which can lead to his downfall in some matches unless he's able to put that aside and focus." Steven informed.

**("The Autumn Effect" by 10 Years plays to a mixed reaction)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 227 pounds, "The Nighthawk", **RAYMOND KENS!"**

Raymond comes out as the lights dim to a dark blue color. He heads down the ramp, keeping a calm expression towards Chris who looks anxious to get at him.

"There's not much known about Raymond Kens." Steven shrugged.

"Is he an emo?" Claptrap whispered to Wheatley, earning Raymond to approach the robot and deck him in the eye, knocking him off his chair.

"I guess he heard you!" laughed Wheatley as Claptrap slowly climbed back into his seat.

"Maybe now you'll learn a lesson in insulting wrestlers." chuckled Rick.

"Shut up!" Claptrap shouted.

Raymond climbs into the ring and the lights return to normal.

_(Bell rings)_

The match begins to Chris running and executing a dropkick, knocking Kens into the corner, causing him to fall to one knee. Chris rolls back up and shoves Raymond into the corner and knees him in the stomach. Raymond shoves Chris away before punching him a couple times in the head. Raymond runs into the ropes and charges at Chris but House counters with a hard Big Boot to the face, sending Kens down.

"Christopher House is starting off strong." said Wheatley.

"Kens had better get into gear before he gets pinned in the 1-2-3." Claptrap warned.

Chris Elbow Drops onto Raymond's chest and covers; 1, 2...Raymond shoots the shoulder up at the last second! Chris drags Raymond and chokes him on the ropes before the ref pulls him off. Chris waits for Raymond to recover and when he turns around, Chris runs at him but Raymond reverses with and Irish Whip, tossing Chris into the ropes, House bounces off and Raymond catches him by the throat. Raymond then lands a Chokeslam on Chris.

"Impressive reversal by Raymond Kens." Rick complimented.

"Christopher's got this match in the back." Claptrap said, leaning back in his seat.

"Is this guy ALWAYS routing for heels?" Steven asked Wheatley.

"You have NO idea how annoying he is when he does this. But not always." Wheatley replied.

Kens sets Chris up and traps him in the Torture Rack before slamming him down with Back Suplex Neck Breaker! Raymond then attempts a cover; 1, 2...Chris kicks out! Raymond pulls Chris up and under hooks both arms, signaling for a Pedigree but House suddenly escapes, shoves Kens into the ropes before landing a Double Knee Face Breaker! Raymond goes down as Chris jumps to his feet. House climbs the turnbuckle and delivers a 360 Frog Splash onto Raymond! Chris hooks the leg for the cover; 1, 2...Raymond kicks out!

"What?!" Claptrap exclaimed. I call foul! That should've been three!"

"That was an obvious two count." Wheatley pointed out.

"BS!" Claptrap pouted.

"How's that BS when its an obvious point? Do I have to show you a replay?" Rick asked.

"This just made the announcing table a whole lot more interesting..." Steven groaned sarcastically.

House is irritated as well at this point. He argues with the red for a few minutes before he finally gives up on it and then returns his attention back to Raymond, who's recovered and standing! Kens then delivers a Clothesline, sending Chris down. Raymond lands a Single Leg Drop before running to the ropes and hitting a Fist Drop onto the face of Christopher House! Raymond covers; 1, 2...Chris kicks out!

"No dice yet again." said Claptrap.

"Chris is one tough guy to put down." said Rick.

"Well, he is a well-known PCUW heel." Wheatley rolled his one eye.

Raymond sits Chris up and landing a Bicycle Kick to the back of House's head! Kens stands behind Chris and signals to the crowd for a Big Boot as Chris slowly gets up. Chris turns around and Raymond charges but Chris ducks and Kens misses. Raymond turns around and is hit by Chris with a Spear! Chris gets up and drags Raymond to the outside of the ring and slams his face on the steel steps. Chris leans Raymond on the barricade and sets him for a running Brogue Kick!

"Oh, crap this does NOT look good for Raymond." Steven said.

"This is where it all ends!" Claptrap said.

Chris runs but Kens moves out of the way at the lands second and House's foot gets caught in the barricade! As Chris struggles to remove his foot, Raymond gets up and takes Chris down with a reverse DDT!

"WHAT?!" Claptrap yelled.

"You were saying about how it all ended here?" Wheatley asked.

"Owned." Rick laughed.

Chris's foot is removed from the barricade in the process but House holds in while screaming and rolling around on the canvas. Raymond pulls a chair out from under the ring and slams it onto Chris's back with a thickening thwack. Raymond climbs the top rope and leaps off, with the chair under him! Chris rolls out of the way and Raymond slams into the canvas, and holds his rump in pain, the impact along with a steel chair didn't help much at all.

"Oooo..." Claptrap winced. "Epic...FAIL!"

"That was just a brutal but cool trick." Rick said.

"...No comment." Wheatley and Steven said in unison.

Chris grabs one of the steel steps and brings them down on Raymond's head! Kens collapses to the ground, twitching profusely from the hit. Chris sets Kens up but Raymond counters by scooping House up into a Fireman's Carry! He bends over and rams Chris's back into the steel post a few times before taking Chris down with an Attitude Adjustment!

"DAMN!" Claptrap gasped.

"Attitude Adjustment by Raymond Kens!" commentated Rick.

"This could've badly injured Chris's back!" said Wheatley.

"Or crippled him." added Steven.

Chris then picks Raymond up and climbs to the top of the steel steps! House then lifts Raymond up and lands a Tombstone Piledriver, driving Raymond's head into the steel steps!

"OH!" Claptrap yelled.

"HOLY BLOODY HELL!" Wheatley said in shock.

"OH, MY GOD! TOMBSTONE ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!" shouted Steven.

"RAYMOND MUST BE OUT COLD!" Rick yelled.

The crowd is in sudden shock as Raymond isn't moving. House slams Raymond's face onto the steel steps a few times before he drags Kens to the ring by his hair and tosses him inside. Chris climbs the top rope and jumps off. He then lands his feet onto Raymond's face! The body of Kens jolts before going limp again. House quickly covers; 1, 2, 3!

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner, CHRISTOPHER HOUSE!"

Chris gets out of the ring and limps to the back, grinning.

"I...I can't believe what we just witnessed..." Steven gasped.

"That was just...sickening." Wheatley said.

"You witnessed the work of the Foundation! This is what happens when you face someone like Christopher House!" Claptrap laughed.

"Dear God..." Rick said. "We'll see you next week..."

The NGW end logo appears at the lower right corner of the screen as Chris raises his arms at the top of the ramp and the EMT's begin treating Raymond and loading him onto a stretcher.

* * *

**Results:**

Roadkill def. Sektor and Toby Shields

Stella Anderson def. Skarlet

David Williams def. Rain

Joan def. Ashley Mesnard

**Main Event: **Christopher House def. Raymond Kens

* * *

**Next Week's Match Card:**

**Uprising Series Match: **Timothy Dimebag vs. Brody Blake

**Uprising Series Match: **Andrew Cavalera vs. Hernan Ortiz

**Six-Man Tag-Team Match: **David Williams, Rain, and Slade vs. Anarchy Reigns (Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha)

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament Match:** Whiteout (Velvet House and Lillian House) vs. Kitana and Jade

**Extreme Rules Match (Main Event): **Sektor vs. Jack Justice

* * *

**DONE! Week 1 is now officially OVER! Let me know what you all think, we've got new storylines blooming and I have some big plans for later on. **


	6. Velocity 1 (Full)

**(Fused all chapters.)**

* * *

**Week 1:**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Next Generation Wrestling Sunday night Velocity! I'm Steven Jackson and besides me is my partner Rick Sanders." said a man with black hair.

"Good evening!" greeted the second man (Rick) with brown hair and a small beard. "Let's start out with tonight's opening match; "The Crimson Cyborg" Sektor vs. Toby Shields vs. the mysterious "X Factor" Roadkill in a triple threat match!"

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to loud boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 206 pounds, "The Crimson Cyborg" **SEKTOR!"**

"This is a robot who has quite the attitude!" said Steven. "And boy does his combat capabilities really show that!"

Sektor stomps out onto the ramp, wearing his MK 3 attire. He to the ring, ignoring the fans around him. He grabs the middle rope and hoists himself onto the apron before climbing into the ring. Sektor beats his chest once as raising his arms and flames shoot from his wrists. Sektor then walks to one of the corners and stands still.

**(****"Up All Night" by Hinder plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 164 pounds, **TOBY SHIELDS!****"**

"This is a kid who has a bright future ahead of him!" said Rick. "He's young, he's charismatic, and he's got some pretty good moves."

The music plays loudly as the arena flashes grey and white lights. Toby Shields emerges and heads down the ramp, slapping hands with fans on the way down. He climbs the steel steps and heads into the ring. He gives Sektor a weary look before climbing the turnbuckle and raising his arms high, receiving more cheers. He climbs down and does the same with the other three turnbuckles before he sits in the corner, opposite of Sektor and the lights slowly fade to red

**(*Car crash sound* "The Game" by Motorhead plays to a very mixed reaction)**

"And introducing their opponent, weighing in at 198 pounds, "The X Factor" **ROADKILL!"**

"Roadkill is definitely a mysterious figure." commented Steven. "From what I've heard, Roadkill was a short-lived gimmick UWE's Charlie Araya used in order to get back at Tyson Blake at Bad Blood!"

"Now someone else has taken up the mask but the question of who it is remains unsolved." added Rick.

As the stadium darkens, the lights flashes red and orange. A black and red masked wrestler walks out through red mist and stands at the top of the ramp. He keeps his head low before he looks up and stares at Sektor and Shields before walking down the ramp. He stops at the bottom before climbing the ropes and stepping into the ring. He stands in the center and looks to his left then his right. He makes and "X" over his head with his arms before fireworks around the ring go off in the shape of an "X". Roadkill brings his arms down as the pyro hits and he screams into the sky but it is muted by the thundering music playing throughout the stadium. The masked man then snaps around to see his opponents then stands in his own corner as the music fades and the lights return to normal.

_(Bell rings)_

Roadkill wastes no time at all getting into the action as he darts as Sektor and nails him in the chest with a running dropkick! This sends the cyborg into the turnbuckle, back first and he falls down.

"Impressive speed by Roadkill gets him off to a good start taking Sektor down!" said Steven.

"A smart move too. Sektor's a tough fighter." commented Rick.

Toby grabs Roadkill from behind by the waist and lands a Suplex! Toby drags Roadkill back up and lands another Suplex! Shields lifts Roadkill back up but the masked wrestler elbows Toby in the face until he lets go. Roadkill spins around and kicks Toby in the gut, causing him to bend over. Roadkill runs towards the ropes, bounces off and takes Shields down with a vicious neck breaker!

"Roadkill is on a roll right now!" yelled Rick.

Toby rolls on the mat in pain as Roadkill climbs the turnbuckle and signals for a elbow slam but Sektor has recovered, he runs over the masked man and punches him. The cyborg grabs Roadkill and lifts him overhead. He then lands an Attitude Adjustment! Sektor hooks the leg and covers; 1, 2, Roadkill kicks out!

"Sektor goes for a quick pin but Roadkill kicks out, refusing to go down so early." said Steven.

Sektor stands up but Toby suddenly knocks down the cyborg with a Big Boot as he turns around! Toby lifts Sektor up and throws him into the ropes. Sektor catches himself but Toby clotheslines him over the ropes and the cyborg lands on the canvas below!

"Toby returns with a strong clothesline, taking Sektor out of the ring!" commented Rick.

"Boy, Sektor is being knocked around like a punching bag in this match." said Steven.

Shields turns around just in time to duck a punch by Roadkill! Roadkill bounces off the ropes and nails Toby in the face with an elbow as he turns around! Roadkill pins;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Shields gets the shoulder up before 3!**

"Roadkill tries to cover but no dice!" said Rick.

Roadkill gets up and nails a few more punches Toby's face before slamming the back of his head onto the mat. Shields holds his head in pain as the masked man turns around and sees Sektor stirring on the outside of the ring. Roadkill runs and Suicide Dives through the middle rope and into Sektor, knocking them both down! Roadkill rolls back to his feet, climbs the stairs, then the turnbuckle. Roadkill makes a slit throat taunt then points at the downed Shields before he jumps! Suddenly, Toby rolls out of the way and Roadkill's elbow smashes into the ground!

"OH! Roadkill's elbow slam has backfired!" exclaimed Steven.

Toby quickly hooks the leg; 1, 2, Roadkill kicks out! Shields sits up but Sektor suddenly grabs him by the feet and yanks him outside the ring. The cyborg punches Shields several times before under hooking both of his arms and landing a pedigree!

"Sektor is now back in this match, taking it to Toby Shields." said Rick.

Toby lies on the canvas, breathing heavily as his forehead begins to bleed.

"He's busted open!" yelled Steven.

Sektor is heard chuckling lightly as he picks up Shield's unmoving body and throws him into the ring. Sektor slides in and covers; 1, 2, Roadkill breaks the pin by delivering a kick to the back of Sektor!

"Roadkill comes in for the save!" said Rick.

"This is awesome so far!" yelled Steven.

Sektor huffs in frustration as he whirls around a delivers a kick to Roadkill's mid-section before hitting a DDT! The cyborg doesn't stop there as he stands behind Roadkill and taunts him into getting up, preparing for an RKO.

"Oh no, looks like Roadkill might be in trouble here!" said Steven.

"If Sektor hits it this could be game over, man! Game over!" yelled Rick.

The masked wrestler slowly stands up and Sektor charges but Roadkill kicks his foot back and nails Sektor in the face! The cyborg goes down hard as Roadkill grabs Toby and hoists him to his feet but Toby shoves him away and hit a Buzz Saw Kick to the head!

"A vicious Buzz Saw Kick to the head by Toby Shields sends Roadkill down!" said Steven, surprised.

Roadkill falls and Shields attempts to cover but Sektor spins him around and lifts Toby into a Power Bomb!

"A nasty Power Bomb by the cyborg!" exclaimed Rick. "Could this be it?!"

Sektor slams Shields down and pins;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**Toby gets the shoulder up at the very last second!**

"Toby is STILL in!" yelled Steven. "But who knows how much more punishment he can take?"

Sektor is steaming in rage at this but his fit is interrupted by Roadkill who grabs him behind! He throws Sektor into the ropes and Roadkill hits a 619! The masked man then nails a Hurricarana which launches Sektor into the turnbuckle!

"Roadkill comes back with an amazing 619!" said Rick.

As Toby begins to stir, Roadkill picks him up and gives him a Trip To Hell (Angel's Wings)! Roadkill pins Shields;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**3!**

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is you winner, "The X Factor" **ROADKILL!"**

"Roadkill did it! He won his first match here in NGW!" yelled Steven.

"The mysterious masked Roadkill makes an impressive debut here by defeating Sektor and Toby Shields here tonight!" said Rick.

Roadkill stands up and gets his hand raised by the referee. Roadkill makes and "X" over his head before pointing down at Toby and doing a slit throat taunt. The masked man departs the ring as Sektor glares at Roadkill with fuming hatred. He turns to Toby Shields, picks him up and lands the Styles Clash!

"What the hell?!" shouted Steven, stunned by this action. "The match is over! There's no need for this!"

The bell is rung as the referee tries to yell at Sektor to stop but the cyborg pays no heed as he drags Shields to the turn buckle and jams his knee into his neck. The crowd boos loudly as Toby yells in severe pain as Sektor doesn't seem to be letting up!

"Oh my God! The pain Toby is in right now is unbearable!" shouted Rick.

The referee finally manages to pry Sektor off but the cyborg is obviously not amused as he kicks the ref in the mid-section and lands a Stunner!

"Holy shit!" Steven and Rick yelled.

"He just stunned the Ref! He was just doing his job!" Steven shouted angrily.

With the ref taken care of, Sektor continues the assault on Shields until...

**("Tattoo" by Mercy Drive plays to thundering cheers)**

**JACK JUSTICE **runs down the ramp and slides into the ring!

"THAT'S HWA'S JACK JUSTICE! HE'S COME TO HELP HIS FRIEND, TOBY!" yelled Rick relieved.

Jack whirls Sektor around and lands the Super Kick! Sektor quickly rolls out of the ring as Jack yells at him. Sektor snarls angrily before heading to the back while Justice tends to Toby, whose forehead is a bloody mess.

"Thank God that Jack was here tonight, Toby could've been in a worse condition had it not been for him." said Steven.

_(Backstage)_

Stella Anderson is seen in her locker room stretching out her arms and fixing her hair into a ponytail as interviewer Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) comes in.

"Stella, you have a few minutes?" Lazlo asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Stella replied.

"What do you have to say about your upcoming match with MK Kombatant Skarlet?"

"Well, Lazlo," Stella began. "Skarlet is a fierce competitor from what I've seen but I'm fully confident in my abilities to defeat her and show these people that I have what it to takes to become a champion."

"What do you think about your debut here in NGW? Are you nervous?" Lazlo continued.

"Oh no, not at all!" Stella answered with a slight smile. "I'm quite excited to get out there and show off some of my moves." Suddenly Skarlet comes into view and takes the mic from Lazlo.

"You think you're so good?" she growled. "You think you can defeat a Kombatant like me? I've fought in Mortal Kombat for years! I have the experience and you're saying you can beat me? HAH! Fat chance! You better watch what you say, Anderson because you don't know when your words may just come back and bite you in the ass!" with that she shoved the mic back into Lazlo's hand before exiting the locker room, Stella glaring all the way.

"What will happen when Stella Anderson and Skarlet collide? Find out after the break!" Steven said.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to NGW Velocity." Steven greeted. "We just witnessed an impressive match between Toby Shields, Sektor, and mysterious icon Roadkill with Roadkill picking up the win."

"Unfortunately, however Sektor was a bit of a sore loser and decided to vent his anger out on an injured Toby Shields." said Rick with a scowl. "Luckily his best friend/tag team partner, Jack Justice came out and made the save, driving Sektor back. We don't know what Toby's current condition is but we will notify you whenever we get an update."

"Up next is knockout's action; A member of EWO: Hardcore Edition Stella Anderson is taking on Mortal Kombat fighter Skarlet right now!"

**("Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory plays to loud cheers)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 174 pounds, **STELLA ANDERSON!"**

Stella Anderson heads down the ramp, giving fans high-fives on the way down. Stella heads up the steel steps and steps into the ring where she heads into a corner and waits patiently.

"Stella Anderson is a member of EWO: Hardcore Edition," Rick informed. "She's a tough risk taker who will laugh at the face of Death."

"But the question is if she can stand up to Skarlet?" Steven wondered.

**("Hands of the Wicked" by Goldy Locks plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos)**

"And her opponent, weighing in at 203 pounds, **SKARLET!"**

Skarlet comes out and heads towards the ring, ignoring the mostly hateful crowd around her. Skarlet slides into the ring and points at Stella before giving a thumbs down gesture.

"When it comes to fighting, Skarlet can just be plain brutal." said Rick.

"She's literally blood thirsty as she was created Shao Kahn himself as one of his special enforcers." added Steven.

_(Bell Rings)_

Stella and Skarlet circle one another for a few seconds before Skarlet quickly decides to spear Anderson down.

"Skarlet successfully executes a Spear on Stella." commented Rick.

Skarlet gets up and drags Stella up by her hair. The kunoichi then violently hurls Stella across the mat. Skarlet climbs the turnbuckle and executes a successful frog splash. Skarlet gets up and sets Stella up. She lands a hard DDT, driving Stella face first into the mat! Skarlet turns Stella over, hooks the leg and pins; 1, 2, Stella kicks out!

"Skarlet attempts an early pin but no victory there!" said Steven.

"I don't think anyone's ever gotten a victory on their first pin." Rick thought.

Skarlet gets up and drags Anderson to the middle of the mat before running to the ropes and bouncing off, attempting a springboard but Stella shoots her knees up and the red kunoichi lands on them, stomach first!

"Stella manages to counter Skarlet!" said Rick.

"An impressive move there." complimented Steven.

Skarlet curls up and rolls around the mat, clutching her abdomen as Stella uses the ropes to pull herself up. Anderson picks Skarlet up and lands a Spine Buster! The crowd cheers loudly as Stella motions to the crowd before she turns back to the red kunoichi. Stella hoist Skarlet over her shoulders and hits a powerful Ryplex, driving Skarlet's back into the mat!

"Ryplex by Stella!" yelled Steven.

Stella covers;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Skarlet shoots the shoulder up! Stella gets up and decides to hook in the Angle Lock! Skarlet begins to scream in pain as she reaches for the ropes but Anderson drags her back to the center of the ring, still keeping the hold firmly in.

"Stella has the Angle Locked in!" said Rick.

"Could Skarlet tap out?" wondered Steven.

The struggle continues for a few minutes and Skarlet raises her hand, looking like she's about to tap...when she suddenly rolls around and kicks Stella off of her, breaking the submission hold on her!

"Tapping out is a no go for Skarlet." said Rick.

Skarlet jumps back to her feet and pushes Stella into a corner where she delivers a few slaps before kneeing Anderson in the mid-section. Stella falls down, nursing her upper torso but the red kunoichi isn't finished yet. Skarlet lifts Anderson up by the legs and brutally takes her down with a vicious Stun Gun!

"Stun Gun by Skarlet!" said Steven.

"That's GOTTA hurt!" Rick winced.

Stella rolls on the mat as Skarlet heads to the ropes and begins stomping the mat, taunting her to get up. Stella gets to her knees before Skarlet locks in a sleeper hold. Stella struggles as the crowd cheers her on.

"Let's go, Stella, let's go! Let's go, Stella, let's go!" chanted the audience while clapping.

Stella balls her fists as she slowly gets up and elbows Skarlet in the gut. She does it again, and again until Skarlet releases her. Stella runs into the ropes and comes out with an clothesline but Skarlet reverses it and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckle! Anderson holds her back in pain as Skarlet picks her up and hits a Batista bomb!

"Skarlet still maintains control in this match." said Rick.

The red kunoichi stands up and stomps on her downed opponent. Stella grabs Skarlet's foot and twists it, bringing her down. Anderson crawls to the ropes and uses them as leverage. Stella gets back to her feet while Skarlet does the same. The launch themselves from the ropes and they deliver a Brogue Kick to one another at the same time!

"Damn! These two aren't letting up!" said Rick.

"I'm loving this!" Steven said. "Its getting good!"

Stella and Skarlet both go down as the ref begins to count.

"1...2...3...4..."

The two female wrestlers begin to stir and they slowly get back to their feet. Skarlet manages to recover first and she sets Stella up for an Eat Defeat! Skarlet lands it and she quickly hooks the leg for the cover;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Stella kicks out!**

"Not even an Eat Defeat can put Stella down!" Rick said.

"Boy she's stubborn." added Steven.

Skarlet pulls Stella up and throws her into the ropes. Skarlet goes for a clothesline but Stella ducks at the last second. Anderson turns around and as Skarlet comes back for a second attempt, Stella takes her down with a Big Boot to the face! Stella then drops down on Skarlet's neck with a hard elbow!

"Stella manages to reverse Skarlet's brutal assault!" said Rick.

"Ms. Anderson's doing good so far." said Steven.

Stella climbs the turnbuckle and she signals for the Shooting Star Leg Drop! Stella jumps...she hits it! Stella hooks the leg and covers;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**3!**

"Stella beat her!" yelled Steven.

"I can't believe it, Stella actually did it!" said Rick.

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner, **STELLA ANDERSON!"**

Stella gets her arm raised. She turns around and ducks as Skarlet attempts to clothesline her! Skarlet turns around and Stella takes her down with a Spear! Stella stands up, gets out of the ring, and heads up the ramp as Skarlet glares at her while holding her head in pain.

"Skarlet does NOT look too happy about her loss." Rick pointed out.

"Quick reflexes by Stella Anderson right there!" said Steven.

_(Backstage)_

Toby Shields is seen being bandaged up by paramedics while Jack stands nearby.

"How're you holding up?" Jack asked his partner.

"I'm feeling a bit better." Toby replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem. I'm going out there to give Sektor a piece of my mind." Jack leaves the locker room and heads to the ring.

_(Back to the ring)_

**("Tattoo" by Mercy Drive plays to cheers)**

Jack heads into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Jack Justice is here to show Sektor what's on his mind after that brutal attack on his best friend, Toby Shields earlier tonight." Rick reminded.

"Cut the music, please." he said and his music is switched off. "Sektor, what you did to Toby was uncalled for! I want you out here right now! I want to know why you did it!"

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to loud boos)**

Sektor comes out with a mic and heads down the ramp as he starts to speak, "You want to know why I did it?"

"Yes, I do!" Jack replied, irritated.

"Simple, the fact that he didn't kick out cost me the match!" Sektor was climbing into the ring by this point.

"That's not even a strong argument!" Jack yelled. "Toby was already beaten enough, you were just too slow!"

"Yeah? How's THIS for 'Too slow'?"

Sektor suddenly shoves Jack down and begins to slug him while security runs down the ramp.

"We've got a brawl between these two! Security better pry them apart before this gets out of control!" Steven said.

Jack kicks Sektor off of him and takes him down with a Spine Buster! The two continue to brawl until security pulls them apart! The Titantron flashes static before showing Big Boss, his torso and head shrouded in darkness on screen.

"Holy crap, its Big Boss, the owner and GM of these companies..." Rick said, shocked.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" Big Boss asked.

"This guy attacked Toby!" Jack accused.

"That little punk deserved it!" Sektor countered.

"People, people, calm down." Big Boss said. "How about this; next week, Jack Justice takes on Sektor in an Extreme Rules match?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Fine by me." Sektor snarled. "Anything it takes to shut you up!"

"Looks like we've got a match for next week! Jack and Sektor are going at it next week!" said Rick.

"However, there will be no more quarrel between you two." Big Boss continued. "The both of you will be escorted to the back in seperate exits to prevent anymore unnecessary conflict before your match."

Security pries the two apart and head to opposite exits in the stadium, Jack and Sektor glaring at each other all the way as the crowd cheers for their imminent match.

"Well, next week we'd better prepare for some carnage because with the amount of heat going on between these two, there's going to be quite a bit of blood!" said Rick.

"I can't agree more." said Steven.

_(Backstage)_

Rain is seen putting on his Ultimate MK 3 attire while David Williams is seen hitting a punching bag.

"Up next is going to be a matchup between the Prince of Edenia, Rain will be taking on The Ice Dude, David Williams! Stay tuned right after this!" said Rick.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"And we're back!" Rick said as the show came back. "A few moments ago, Jack Justice called out Sektor for his actions against his friend Toby Shield who he assaulted earlier tonight following a match between Sektor, Toby, and Roadkill. When Roadkill picked up the win, Sektor snapped and attacked Shields until Justice came out and stopped him."

"The two got into a brawl until security pulled them apart and Big Boss himself came on-screen and said that next week they would compete in an Extreme Rules before both were lead out." added Steven. "Now up next is a match between the Prince of Edenia, Rain and the Ice Dude, David Williams. Let's not waste anymore time and get to the match."

**(Paul London/Brian Kendrick's Theme plays to loud cheers)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Extreme Rules match, introducing first, weighing in at 197 pounds, "The Prince of Edenia", **RAIN!"**

Rain emerges through purple mist as the stadium flashes blue and purple lights. Rain throws his arms up as purple and blue fireworks go off behind him. The prince heads down the ramp, giving a few fans some high fives before sliding the ring. He runs onto the turnbuckle and back flips off of it, landing on his feet, gaining more cheers.

"Rain has quite a backstory," said Steven. "He was originally a prince of Edenia until Shao Kahn's forces ravaged it. Rather than fight, Rain betrayed his people and served Shao Kahn."

"Until a few years ago where Rain severed ends with Shao Kahn and defeated him in Mortal Kombat!" said Rick. "If THAT'S not hardcore, I don't know WHAT is!"

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 230 pounds, "The Ice Dude", **DAVID WILLIAMS!"**

David Williams heads down the ramp, high-fiving some fans before he steps into the ring.

"David is a well-known PCUW competitor. He's a one time Television champion and is leader of EWO: Hardcore Edition." said Rick.

"But now that he's in unknown territory, let's see how he fairs in this match up. It'll be Ice vs. Water in an Extreme Rules match right now on NGW."

_(Bell rings)_

David and Rain shake rains before locking up. David pushes Rain into the ropes but the Edenia prince kicks David away and bounces off the ropes to hit David with a Hurricarana! David quickly moves back to his feet and ducks a high kick by Rain, gets behind the ninja and lands a Russian Leg Sweep! David hooks the leg and overs; 1, 2, Rain kicks out! David gets Rain in a sleeper hold but the ninja flips Williams over his shoulder.

"This match is off to a promising start!" said Rick.

"David and Rain are showing off some pretty good reversals." Steven complimented.

Rain drops his knee down on David's face before attempting to cover; 1, 2, David kicks out! Rain waits for David to recover, once he does, he pulls David into a corner and delivers a few punches to the face before setting David up on the top of the turnbuckle. Rain climbs up there with and attempts to lift him into a Power Bomb but David punches him off the top and the ninja crashes into the mat below. Williams then jumps and lands a Shooting Star Press! David hooks the leg for the pin;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Rain shoots his leg out of the pin!**

"OH! David was so close!" Steven said.

"But Rain ain't going down just yet!"

Rain gets up and is dropkicked by David, sending him, reeling into the ropes. Rain catches himself as David runs for a clothesline but Rain ducks and flips David over the top rope, sending him to the canvas below! David rubs his head and gets up while Rain jumps over the top rope but David dodges making the Prince slam into the barricade, head first.

"Oh shit!" yelled Rick. "That was one heck of a reversal!"

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" chanted the audience while clapping.

Rain slowly gets up, using the barricade for support while David climbs the steel steps then the turnbuckle. Williams jumps and slams his fists down onto the back of Rain's head, jamming his neck onto the ridge of the barricade!

"Oh! That knocked the wind right out of Rain!" said Steven.

"That's not a good way to lose your breath, kids." Rick added.

The Prince of Edenia coughs and gasps for air as David picks him back up and throws him into the steel steps, knocking them over. Rain is now busted open as David grabs him by the head but Rain shoves him back and begins to punch him in the head before lifting him up and Batista Bombs Williams onto one of the steel steps, caving it inwards!

"DAMN!" shouted Rick.

"David's gotta be in a world of pain right now!" Steven yelled.

Rain staggers to side of the ring and digs under it for a bit before pulling out a chair.

He walks over to David who is beginning to stir from the impact. As Williams looks up, BAM! Rain smashes the chair against David's head and he collapses to the floor. Rain discard the chair that is now badly bent and he picks David up before throwing him head first into the steel post! A loud CLUNK is heard as Williams's skull connects with the hard metal!

"Did you see the impact of that?!" Steven asked.

"I didn't just see it, I HEARD it all the way from over here!" Rick answered.

The cameras go to David's body to show that he too is now bleeding profusely from the head! Rain throws David's body in the ring before he climbs onto the apron and jumps over the ropes, hitting a Frog Splash! Rain covers;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...David suddenly out of nowhere shoots the shoulder up!** Rain doesn't believe it! He decides to lift David up and land a Chaos Theory! Rain tries to pin once more but as he goes down to pin, David grabs Rain's head and lands a Cutter!

"Both men are just WHALING on each other!" Steven said.

Both men are down, panting heavily as blood flows from their wounds. The ref checks on the two and begins to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..."

"Oh no, are we going to have a draw?" Rick wondered.

David suddenly jumps back to his feet as if he was reinvigorated!

"Yes, the match can continue!" Rick said, happily.

David picks Rain up and lifts up before dropping him down with an F-5! David then runs up the turnbuckle before leaping off for a Swanton Bomb but Rain lifts his legs up and David's chest lands right on them! David falls down and clutches his now deep red chest as it burns with pain!

"Could David be done for?" Steven asked.

Rain climbs to his feet and sets David up for his finisher, the Downpour (Cross Rhodes) but as he's about to do it, David grabs him by the legs and rams him into a corner!

"No, he isn't!" answered Rick.

David picks Rain up and motions for the Ice Smash (Omega Driver)! He hits it! David falls down as well and drapes an arms over Rain;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**3!**

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner, "The Ice Dude" **DAVID WILLIAMS!"**

"This match was INSANE!" Rick said.

"This two tore each other apart but in the end, David managed to pick up the win!" added Steven.

David staggers to his feet as his hand is raised. He wipes some blood away from his eyes. He helps Rain up and the two smile before shaking hands and hugging, earning cheers.

"What an incredible displays of sportsmanship by these two!" said Rick.

Rain raises David's hand but then...

Suddenly Piranha (Barracuda) and Scot McTiernan come in from behind and clothesline David and Rain down! Thomas Ambrose comes in as well and the three begin to beat on them.

"Hey, that's Piranha, Scott McTiernan, and Thomas Ambrose! What're those three doing out here?!" yelled out Steven.

Piranha sets David up and lands a Stunner while Scott stands Rain up and Thomas brutally spears him down! Thomas then sets David up and delivers a brutal Chokeslam! The three stand over their fallen victims as their new theme song plays.

**("Alfa, November, Alfa, Romeo, Charlie, Hotel, Yankee: ANARCHY!" "Special Op" plays as the crowd boos)**

The three raise their arms as the ring is pelted with trash. Thomas Ambrose looks down at the unconscious David and leaves the ring with the others showing no emotion.

"Oh my God..." Rick was practically speechless.

"These three...the Anarchy Reigns?! When did Ambrose decide to join?!" Steven exclaimed. "It looks like the Anarchy Reigns has just made a mark tonight...hopefully we get answers as to why they attacked David and Rain..."

EMT's are seen loading David and Rain onto stretchers before carrying them out to the back.

_(Backstage)_

Joan is seen backstage in her locker room and a knock comes at her door.

"Come in." she says. The door opens and Korra walks in and the crowd cheers loudly.

"Is that Korra from NCW?" Steven asked.

"Yep. Big Boss signed her up." Rick replied.

"Hey, Korra, what brings you here?" Joan asks.

"I was offered a contract by this 'Big Boss' of yours." Korra answered. "Pretty nice guy. Since this a hardcore-based company, how could I resist?"

Joan chuckled a bit. "Don't a lot of people like hardcore matches?"

"I heard you had a match up later on tonight." Korra said. "I came here to wish you luck."

"Thanks, Korra." Joan said. "I can't wait to see you in a match."

"Neither can I, do good out there." Korra finishes as she leaves with a smile.

_(Meanwhile...)_

Lazlo is seen walking up to the Anarchy Reigns.

"Hey guys?" he asked a bit nervous. "C-Can I get a few words from you about your reasoning for attacking David Williams and Rain?"

The three turn around and glare at Lazlo before they surround him.

"You want a few words?" Scott asked. Lazlo gulped in fear. "Well, here's the thing, we don't talk, we let our actions do the talking."

"And sometimes actions can get you into a shit load or trouble." Piranha added.

"And right now...you're in DEEP shit, kid." Ambrose stated.

Lazlo begins to open his mouth to say something but is suddenly speared down by Ambrose! Piranha sets Lazlo up and hits the Stunner! As the monkey falls back, Scott catches him and lifts him up and F-5's him through a snack table! Lazlo is already unconscious before the impact. Scott spits on Lazlo's body.

"We'll talk whenever we want on OUR time. And OUR time is next week. See you around, fucko." Scott finishes as he and the rest of the Anarchy Reigns depart.

"Oh, my God, this is just absolute carnage!" Rick said.

"Someone get Lazlo some help! My God..." Steven yelled.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back from the break." said Steven. "Moments ago, we just witnessed a very competitive match between Rain and David Williams. David managed to come out on top however, The Anarchy Reigns with Thomas Ambrose as a new member came in and attacked them. The they attacked Lazlo backstage. Poor little bastard didn't know what the hell hit him until it was too late."

"We hope that David and Rain's injuries weren't too severe and we wish that they an get back in the ring soon. For now, we've got a show to carry on. Up next is a match between Joan "The Gamer Champ" and Ashley Mesnard right now."

**("You're Going To Go Far Kid" by Off Spring plays to cheers)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 168 pounds, "The Gamer Champ" **JOAN!"**

Joan heads down the walk way, high-fiving a few fans along the way before she slides into the ring.

"Joan is rather fresh to this company," said Steven. "She's trying to make a mark in this company and hopefully this young girl can prove that she's hardcore wrestling material."

**("Time Travel" by Blouse plays to loud boos)**

"And her opponent, weighing in at 102 pounds, **ASHLEY MESNARD!"**

"Ashley Mesnard is an unpredictable fighter," informed Rick. "She's a tough one to put down and is rather deceiving."

"I didn't know she was bald..." Rick said.

Ashley heads down the ramp, locking eyes with Joan, and she steps into the ring with little to no emotion on her face.

_(Bell Rings)_

Ashley quickly runs towards Joan and shoves her into a corner where she begins to choke her until the ref manages to pull her off. Joan falls to the mat while Ashley proceeds to kick her while she's down. Ashley yanks Joan out of the corner and lands a Fisherman Suplex! Ashley runs to the ropes and lands a Diving Leg Drop onto Joan's neck! Mesnard stands back up and connects a Fist Drop to Joan's face!

"Ashley is definitely showing her brutal side right now." said Rick.

"She does NOT look like the girl you want to piss off and expect to walk away from." said Steven.

Mesnard then picks Joan up and throws her into the ropes. Joan manages to catch herself and slams her foot into Ashley's face as she attempts to knock The Gamer Champ over the ropes. As Ashley stumbles backwards, reeling from the hit, Joan then makes a comeback by punching he a few times before taking her down with a Frontal Suplex! She kicks Ashley in the mid-section and delivers a Twist of Fate! Joan sets Ashley back up and delivers a Knee Drop!

"Joan however, is not going down without a fight, that's for sure." commented Steven.

"Nice Frontal Suplex by the Gamer Champ!" Rick congratulated.

Joan hooks the leg and covers; 1, 2, Mesnard kicks out! Joan waits for Ashley to get back up and when she does, Joan runs and drop kicks her in the back, driving her face first into the turnbuckle! Joan then follows that up with a kick to the back of the head! Joan drags Ashley out of the corner and locks in the STFU!

"An STFU! This could be it right here!" said Rick.

Ashley screams in pain as she reaches for the ropes, her fingers are barely touching and she's able to wrap her hand around it! Joan lets Mesnard go and covers; 1, 2, Ashley kicks out! Joan goes to bounce off the ropes and when she does, Ashley rolls back to her feet and takes her down with a hard clothesline! Ashley then lands a Bronco Buster on Joan then tops it off with a German Suplex! Ashley punches Joan in the face a few times before setting her up and hitting a Single Knee Face Breaker!

"Ashley is now back in control of this match." said Steven.

"Could she beat Joan right here?" asked Rick.

Ashley pins Joan, shoulders down;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...Joan kicks out!** Mesnard now looks irritated. She then gets Joan in a Cross Arm Bar but Joan is quick to break free and takes Ashley down with an Arm Drag. Joan picks Ashley back up but is nailed with a Jawbreaker instead! Joan goes down and Ashley locks in the Sleeper Hold! Joan struggles and soon here arms slowly go limp. The ref lifts her arm up, it falls back down. The ref does it a second time and Joan balls her hand into a fist and keeps it up!

"Joan is still in the match!" said Steven.

"She is a tough girl, no doubt." said Rick.

Joan climbs up to her feet, Ashley still having the hold in, and Joan reverses it into a stunner! Mesnard collapses to the mat as Joan heads to the turnbuckle and jumps off, landing a Diving Head Butt! Joan attempts to cover but Mesnard kicks her in the face and gets up, slowly. Ashley then slaps Joan before lifting her up and landing a Fisherman Suplex!

Mesnard goes over to Joan and puts her foot on her chest and applies to pressure!

Ashley falls into the ropes as Joan gets up and dropkicks her in the face! Mesnard is almost sent over the ropes with that move but she regains her balance in time as Joan runs into the ropes and is about to hit a clothesline but Ashley catches her and counters with a brutal Blackhole Slam, making the crowd go crazy! The impact is extremely loud as Joan hits the mat with a loud THUD!

"Blackhole Slam by Mesnard onto Joan!" Steven says.

"I don't think Joan might get up from that one!" Rick added.

Ashley picks Joan back up and nails her with a DDT before she makes the cover;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Joan shoots the shoulder up and the crowd cheers!

Joan then waits as Ashley slowly gets up. Mesnard turns around and Joan nails her in the face with a Carbon Footprint! Ashley goes down and Joan lands a Single Leg Drop! Afterward, Joan heads to the ropes and waits for Ashley to get up. Mesnard does so and turns around, Joan jumps and delivers a Hurricarana to Ashley, sending her across the mat! Ashley lies motionless as Joan drags her to the middle of the ring and bounces off the ropes, going for a fist drop but Ashley rolls out of the way! Joan's knuckles smash into the mat and she holds her fist in pain as Ashley stands behind the Gamer Champ. As Joan climbs back up, Ashley charges and delivers and RKO!

"RKO!" Steven shouted.

"A brutal move by Ashley Mesnard! She is showing NO sign of letting up!" said Rick.

Ashley gets on top of Joan and begins to strangle her while slamming the back of her head into the mat. The ref pulls Mesnard off and she locks a Face Breaker! Joan struggles for a few minutes before she manages to grab one of the ropes. Ashley releases the Game Champ and heads towards one of the corners. She gets ready for the Brogue Kick! Joan gets up and turns around and ducks the Brogue Kick!

"Joan ducked the Brogue Kick! She managed to duck it!" Rick yelled.

"She's definitely got determination!" stated Steven.

Before Ashley can react, Joan grabs Ashley and lands a Suplex, then another, and another before she tops it off with a Chaos Theory! The crowd begins to cheer as the Gamer Champ gets pumped up. She runs to the ropes and lands a Fist Drop onto Ashley's skull! Once that is cone, Joan finally decides to set Ashley up for the Gamer Over (Chikara Special)! Ashley almost taps out immediately!

_(Bell rings)_

"Joan got it!" Rick said. "Joan has made a successful debut tonight!"

"Ashley, better luck next time." Steven added.

"Here is your winner, **JOAN!"**

Joan gets her hand raised and she heads to the back, slapping hands with fans as she does so.

_(Backstage)_

Korra walks up to Joan as she walks down the hall, nursing her side.

"Joan, you did great out there!' she complimented.

"Thanks, she was pretty tough." Joan replied.

"From the way she looked, I can tell." Korra added. "She might be a good opponent for me one day."

The two then stop walking as King Joe stomps by them.

"What is that?" Korra asks.

"Oh, that's King Joe, he's a new member of the roster, he's also in a relationship with Jenny Wakeman from CCW." Joan informed.

King Joe stops and turns around to face the two girls, a low droning sound emitting from him.

"Hi." the robot greeted.

"Hi." Korra replied.

"Hey." Joan said.

"Nice job in your match." King Joe said to Joan.

"Thanks."

King Joe then turns back around and continues to walk down the hall while the girls continue their conversation.

_(Meanwhile)_

Static comes up as Big Boss appears on screen.

"Hello, everyone." he says. "I've been making a few decisions and have decided to hold a Series for the World Title. This is called the Uprising Series, where I select several wrestlers to compete in several matches and this will go on for until the Ascension to Glory PPV. The top two contestants with the most points will compete for the World Title. I shall now announce the contenders in the Uprising Series." Big Boss took out a small list and began to read it.

"The contestants for the Uprising Series are **1. ****Andrew Cavalera...2. Thomas Ambrose...3. Hernan Ortiz...4. Evan Din...5. Christopher House...6. Jack Justice...7. Timothy Dimebag...8. Serpentine...9. Paul Williams...10. Gabriel Black...11. Toby Shields...12. Dax Russo...13. Samael...and the final contestant is...Brody Blake!"**

The crowd cheers for the faces, boos for the heels, and gives a mixed reaction to the tweeners.

"Now, I've also got a decision for the Women's Tag-Team Championships. I've chosen these female tag-teams to participate in a tournament for the belts. They will be announced right now. **Team 1 is Whiteout, the team of Velvet House and Lillian House...Team 2 will be Korra and Joan "The Gamer Champ"...Team 3 Jenny Smith and Stella Anderson...Team 4 is the team of Kitana and Jade. ** These teams will compete for the titles as the weeks go on and the winning teams of these two matches will face each other at the Nitro PPV."

The crowd claps with cheers. But Big Boss is STILL not done.

"Now, its time for me to announce those who will compete in hardcore matches for the hardcore title. The competitors are **Jack Bounds...Samuel Claws...Toby Shields...David Williams...Rain...Ermac...Roadkill and finally...Reptile! **These wrestlers will compete in matches starting next week and this will go on until we have two wrestlers remaining and will go head to head at Nitro for the Hardcore belt. The tag team titles will be announced later on when the Uprising Series gets started but now its time for the Women's Title. The competitors are...**Alma Krueger...Christina Diamonds...Jessica Wilson...Nyoka Macho...Raven...Tanya Blake...Diana Knight...Skarlet...Sindel...Korra...Velvet House...and finally...Sarah Ortiz!"**

The crowd cheers.

"That is all the announcements on titles this week. We'll announce some others another time. Thank you and the main event will be starting shortly." Big Boss concluded then fizzled out.

"Well, wasn't that quite an announcement!" said Steven.

"We've got quite a few things happening!" Rick added. "Don't go anywhere, main event, Christopher House vs. Raymond Kens, next!"

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to NGW Sunday Night Velocity!" Steven greeted as the show came back on air. "We just witnessed a rather exciting match up between Joan and Ashley Mesnard in what is possibly the match of the night however we still have the main event to touch on."

"Indeed," agreed Rick. "Big Boss also announced the Uprising Series where superstars are competing for the World Title as well as a tag team and hardcore tournament. Those matches will being next week. Now we have a show to run with a main event to conclude it with. Let's get started right n-"

"HEY!" yelled a robotic voice. Steven and Rick turn and get confused looks on their faces. The camera pans to show **Wheatley and Claptrap **standing there, both not looking very happy at all.

"Who're you two?" Rick asked.

"We're the commentators of HWA!" Claptrap informed. "And we just heard that HWA was merging with NGW so this is the company now."

"Meaning our job is now here." Wheatley added. "Only problem is you two bloody posers sitting in our seats!"

"What?! We were here first!" Steven asserted.

"We were HIRED first!" Claptrap countered.

"Boys, robots," said Big Boss as he came on screen. "I know how you feel, Wheatley and Claptrap. You love commentating together and Steven and Rick love their job too. So **ALL** **FOUR **of you are commentating**.**"

"WHAT?!" all four said, stunned.

"I have spoken. Good day, gentlemen." Boss concluded as the titantron fizzled out. Claptrap and Wheatley grumbled as staff members gave them extra seats next to Rick and Steven before sitting down.

"Well, it looks like we're all going to have to get along..." Rick grumbled.

"Anyways, let's just get the match started." Claptrap said.

**("Sleeping Giant" by 10fold plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is your main event of the evening. Introducing first, representing the Foundation, weighing in at 180 pounds, **CHRISTOPHER HOUSE!"**

Black mist covers the top of the ramp and Christopher House emerges through it with red pyro going off behind him. Chris walks down the ramp and slides into the ring.

"Christopher House is another PCUW wrestler who decided to move over here to expand his wrestling career." said Rick.

"He's also the last known member to join the Foundation, becoming second in command during his time there." Claptrap added.

"He's a tough competitor with quite an attitude when it comes to hardcore matches." Wheatley reminded.

"And he's quite cocky and arrogant which can lead to his downfall in some matches unless he's able to put that aside and focus." Steven informed.

**("The Autumn Effect" by 10 Years plays to a mixed reaction)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 227 pounds, "The Nighthawk", **RAYMOND KENS!"**

Raymond comes out as the lights dim to a dark blue color. He heads down the ramp, keeping a calm expression towards Chris who looks anxious to get at him.

"There's not much known about Raymond Kens." Steven shrugged.

"Is he an emo?" Claptrap whispered to Wheatley, earning Raymond to approach the robot and deck him in the eye, knocking him off his chair.

"I guess he heard you!" laughed Wheatley as Claptrap slowly climbed back into his seat.

"Maybe now you'll learn a lesson in insulting wrestlers." chuckled Rick.

"Shut up!" Claptrap shouted.

Raymond climbs into the ring and the lights return to normal.

_(Bell rings)_

The match begins to Chris running and executing a dropkick, knocking Kens into the corner, causing him to fall to one knee. Chris rolls back up and shoves Raymond into the corner and knees him in the stomach. Raymond shoves Chris away before punching him a couple times in the head. Raymond runs into the ropes and charges at Chris but House counters with a hard Big Boot to the face, sending Kens down.

"Christopher House is starting off strong." said Wheatley.

"Kens had better get into gear before he gets pinned in the 1-2-3." Claptrap warned.

Chris Elbow Drops onto Raymond's chest and covers; 1, 2...Raymond shoots the shoulder up at the last second! Chris drags Raymond and chokes him on the ropes before the ref pulls him off. Chris waits for Raymond to recover and when he turns around, Chris runs at him but Raymond reverses with and Irish Whip, tossing Chris into the ropes, House bounces off and Raymond catches him by the throat. Raymond then lands a Chokeslam on Chris.

"Impressive reversal by Raymond Kens." Rick complimented.

"Christopher's got this match in the back." Claptrap said, leaning back in his seat.

"Is this guy ALWAYS routing for heels?" Steven asked Wheatley.

"You have NO idea how annoying he is when he does this. But not always." Wheatley replied.

Kens sets Chris up and traps him in the Torture Rack before slamming him down with Back Suplex Neck Breaker! Raymond then attempts a cover; 1, 2...Chris kicks out! Raymond pulls Chris up and under hooks both arms, signaling for a Pedigree but House suddenly escapes, shoves Kens into the ropes before landing a Double Knee Face Breaker! Raymond goes down as Chris jumps to his feet. House climbs the turnbuckle and delivers a 360 Frog Splash onto Raymond! Chris hooks the leg for the cover; 1, 2...Raymond kicks out!

"What?!" Claptrap exclaimed. I call foul! That should've been three!"

"That was an obvious two count." Wheatley pointed out.

"BS!" Claptrap pouted.

"How's that BS when its an obvious point? Do I have to show you a replay?" Rick asked.

"This just made the announcing table a whole lot more interesting..." Steven groaned sarcastically.

House is irritated as well at this point. He argues with the red for a few minutes before he finally gives up on it and then returns his attention back to Raymond, who's recovered and standing! Kens then delivers a Clothesline, sending Chris down. Raymond lands a Single Leg Drop before running to the ropes and hitting a Fist Drop onto the face of Christopher House! Raymond covers; 1, 2...Chris kicks out!

"No dice yet again." said Claptrap.

"Chris is one tough guy to put down." said Rick.

"Well, he is a well-known PCUW heel." Wheatley rolled his one eye.

Raymond sits Chris up and landing a Bicycle Kick to the back of House's head! Kens stands behind Chris and signals to the crowd for a Big Boot as Chris slowly gets up. Chris turns around and Raymond charges but Chris ducks and Kens misses. Raymond turns around and is hit by Chris with a Spear! Chris gets up and drags Raymond to the outside of the ring and slams his face on the steel steps. Chris leans Raymond on the barricade and sets him for a running Brogue Kick!

"Oh, crap this does NOT look good for Raymond." Steven said.

"This is where it all ends!" Claptrap said.

Chris runs but Kens moves out of the way at the lands second and House's foot gets caught in the barricade! As Chris struggles to remove his foot, Raymond gets up and takes Chris down with a reverse DDT!

"WHAT?!" Claptrap yelled.

"You were saying about how it all ended here?" Wheatley asked.

"Owned." Rick laughed.

Chris's foot is removed from the barricade in the process but House holds in while screaming and rolling around on the canvas. Raymond pulls a chair out from under the ring and slams it onto Chris's back with a thickening thwack. Raymond climbs the top rope and leaps off, with the chair under him! Chris rolls out of the way and Raymond slams into the canvas, and holds his rump in pain, the impact along with a steel chair didn't help much at all.

"Oooo..." Claptrap winced. "Epic...FAIL!"

"That was just a brutal but cool trick." Rick said.

"...No comment." Wheatley and Steven said in unison.

Chris grabs one of the steel steps and brings them down on Raymond's head! Kens collapses to the ground, twitching profusely from the hit. Chris sets Kens up but Raymond counters by scooping House up into a Fireman's Carry! He bends over and rams Chris's back into the steel post a few times before taking Chris down with an Attitude Adjustment!

"DAMN!" Claptrap gasped.

"Attitude Adjustment by Raymond Kens!" commentated Rick.

"This could've badly injured Chris's back!" said Wheatley.

"Or crippled him." added Steven.

Chris then picks Raymond up and climbs to the top of the steel steps! House then lifts Raymond up and lands a Tombstone Piledriver, driving Raymond's head into the steel steps!

"OH!" Claptrap yelled.

"HOLY BLOODY HELL!" Wheatley said in shock.

"OH, MY GOD! TOMBSTONE ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!" shouted Steven.

"RAYMOND MUST BE OUT COLD!" Rick yelled.

The crowd is in sudden shock as Raymond isn't moving. House slams Raymond's face onto the steel steps a few times before he drags Kens to the ring by his hair and tosses him inside. Chris climbs the top rope and jumps off. He then lands his feet onto Raymond's face! The body of Kens jolts before going limp again. House quickly covers; 1, 2, 3!

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner, **CHRISTOPHER HOUSE!"**

Chris gets out of the ring and limps to the back, grinning.

"I...I can't believe what we just witnessed..." Steven gasped.

"That was just...sickening." Wheatley said.

"You witnessed the work of the Foundation! This is what happens when you face someone like Christopher House!" Claptrap laughed.

"Dear God..." Rick said. "We'll see you next week..."

The NGW end logo appears at the lower right corner of the screen as Chris raises his arms at the top of the ramp and the EMT's begin treating Raymond and loading him onto a stretcher.

* * *

**Results:**

Roadkill def. Sektor and Toby Shields

Stella Anderson def. Skarlet

David Williams def. Rain

Joan def. Ashley Mesnard

**Main Event: **Christopher House def. Raymond Kens

* * *

**Next Week's Match Card:**

**Uprising Series Match: **Timothy Dimebag vs. Brody Blake

**Uprising Series Match: **Andrew Cavalera vs. Hernan Ortiz

**Six-Man Tag-Team Match: **David Williams, Rain, and Slade vs. Anarchy Reigns (Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha)

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament Match:** Whiteout (Velvet House and Lillian House) vs. Kitana and Jade

**Extreme Rules Match (Main Event): **Sektor vs. Jack Justice

* * *

**Ascension to Glory Series:**

**Andrew Cavalera- 0  
Toby Shields- 0  
Jack Justice- 0  
Gabriel Black- 0  
Evan Din- 0  
Paul Williams- 0  
Serpentine- 0  
Brody Blake- 0  
Dax Russo- 0  
Samael- 0  
Hernan Ortiz- 0  
Thomas Ambrose- 0  
Christopher House- 0  
****Timothy Dimebag- 0**

* * *

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament:**

Whiteout (Velvet House and Lillian House) vs. Kitana and Jade  
Korra and Joan vs. Stella Anderson and Jenny Smith

* * *

**Hardcore Tournament:**

**Table Match: **Jack Bounds vs. Samuel Claws**  
Chairs Match: **Ermac vs. David Williams**  
Ladders Match: **Rain vs. Roadkill**  
First Blood Match: **Reptile vs. Toby Shields

* * *

**Women's Title Tournament**

Alma Krueger vs. Diana Knight  
Korra vs. Sindel  
Velvet House vs. Sarah Ortiz  
Skarlet vs. Christina Diamonds  
Jessica Wilson vs. Tanya Blake  
Nyoka Macho vs. Raven

* * *

**DONE! Week 1 is now officially OVER! Let me know what you all think, we've got new storylines blooming and I have some big plans for later on.** ** Read and Review!**


	7. Velocity 2: Pt 1

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 2**

**Welcome to NGW's second episode of Velocity! Yeah, that's what its going to be called now. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Pyro goes off as the crowd erupts with cheers. The cameras switch to the announce table where Rick, Steven, Wheatley, and Claptrap are all sitting.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to NGW Sunday Night Velocity!" greeted Wheatley.

"Tonight we've got quite a match card. We've got two matches for the now called Ascension to Glory Series. It was originally called the Uprising Series but we changed it and it sounds better." Rick stated.

"For our opening contest of tonight, we've Hernan Ortiz taking on "The Brazilian Warrior" Andrew Cavalera in one of our two Ascension to Glory series matches." Steven said.

"Later on, we have our first Women's Tag-Team Championship match. Kitana and Jade take on the team of Whiteout, Velvet and Lillian House." added Wheatley. "We also have David Williams, Rain, and Slade battling against the Anarchy Reigns in a six man tag-team match."

"In our second Ascension to Glory Series match, the young rock star Timothy Dimebag goes against Brody Blake in order to gain some points." Steven said.

"Also, tonight's main event is going to be between "The Crimson Cyborg" Sektor and Jack Justice in an Extreme Rules Grudge match." Claptrap commentated.

"There's a lot of matches to get through and a lot of wrestling to commentate on so lets get started!" Rick said.

**("Get Ready to Fly" by GRITS plays to loud cheers)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Ascension to Glory Series match, introducing first, weighing in at 195 pounds, **HERNAN ORTIZ!"**

Hernan comes out onto the ramp with a sleeveless hoodie covering his face. The song begins to pick up and Hernan throws the hood off as red and black pyro explodes behind him.

"Hernan Ortiz is a wrestler from UWE who actually battled the Slender Man himself!" Rick stated.

"Until the Damaged Rejects screwed him over." Wheatley pointed out.

"And I was actually AFRAID of that thing?" Claptrap scoffed. "Seriously, if he can't win ONE match on his own without his little minions coming out to assist him, then he's gotta be a really pathetic being who's a fraud."

Hernan heads down the ramp while giving a few fans some high fives before he slides into the ring.

**("The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays to a mixed reaction, mostly cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 212 pounds, "The Brazilian Warrior" **ANDREW CAVALERA!"**

"Andrew Cavalera is a proud fighter who comes from Brazil, he also favors a good fight." Rick explained.

"He appears to be a Hardcase but really he's a nice guy. I met him some time ago and he was a pretty polite dude." Steven said.

_"Exposition, exposition! Rush it out ASAP!"_ Wheatley and Claptrap sang, much to Steven and Rick's annoyance.

Andrew comes out and heads towards the ring. He slides in and shakes hands with Hernan.

_(Bell rings)_

Andrew and Hernan circle the ring for a few seconds then lock up. Andrew and Hernan struggle until Cavalera gets Ortiz in an Arm Bar. He wrenches Hernan's arm but Ortiz throws his elbow back and smashes it Andrew's face, causing him to let go and stumble into the ropes. Hernan runs and dropkicks Andrew in the face, making Cavalera almost go over the top but he manages to hang on. Hernan chops Andrew in his collar bone making Cavalera fall to his knees, holding his clavicle. Hernan sets Andrew up for an early Final Clash (Styles Clash) but Andrew escapes and takes Hernan down with a Buzz Saw Kick!

"Impressive moves by these two so far." Steven approved.

"Well Hernan in particular since he's a UWE wrestler." Claptrap reminded.

Hernan slowly gets up as Andrew climbs the turnbuckle behind him. Hernan climbs to his feet and turns around, only to be greeted with a Diving Clothesline by Andrew! Cavalera hooks leg and covers; 1, 2...Hernan kicks out! Andrew gets up and sets Hernan up on the ropes before running for the Brogue Kick but Ortiz ducks at the last second and Andrew's leg gets caught between the ropes. Hernan grabs Andrew's head and lands a reverse DDT! Hernan covers; 1, 2...Andrew kicks out! Andrew puts his feet under Hernan and launches him off, sending Hernan into the turnbuckle. Andrew jumps back to his feet and charges, spears Hernan further into the corner. Andrew proceeds to drive his shoulder into Hernan's abdomen before pulling back, Hernan falls down, nursing his stomach.

"This match is just going back and forth." said Rick.

"But for now, the match's odds are in the favor of Andrew Cavalera." Wheatley pointed out.

"Anything can happen in this match," said Claptrap. "You just don't know when."

Andrew pulls Hernan up by his hair and lifts him up for a White Noise! Andrew hits it and pins; 1, 2...Hernan shoots the shoulder up as the ref is about to count 3! Andrew drags Hernan to the corner before choking him on the ropes until the ref pulls him off. Cavalera goes to the outside of the ring and slams Hernan's leg against the steel post, earning a cry of pain from Ortiz as he grips his leg and rolls around the ring.

"Damn, Andrew is quite the brutal one when it comes to wrestling." said Steven.

"He's like a different person all together." Rick added.

"Kind of like Festus?" Wheatley snickered.

"Like whenever the bell rings, he transforms from a kind person into some brutal fighter?" Claptrap played along, laughing.

As Hernan cares to his leg, Andrew grabs a chair from under the ring and heads back inside. Cavalera walks over to Hernan and raises the chair over his head but as he brings it down, Hernan kicks it with his good leg, making the chair come back and smack Andrew in the face! Andrew collapses and Hernan slowly gets back to his feet, using the ropes for leverage. Once he's up, he goes on the top ropes and jumps, landing a Frog Splash onto Andrew! Hernan hooks the leg and pins; 1, 2...Andrew kicks out yet again! Andrew waits for Ortiz to get back up and when he does Cavalera runs for a Brogue Kick but Hernan ducks and delivers a leg sweep, taking Andrew down!

"Hernan now seems to be back in the match." said Steven.

"Impressive comeback by Ortiz considering that he was able to still dodge after all the abuse Andrew has dished out at him." Rick added.

Hernan punches Andrew in the head a few times before slamming his face into the mat. Hernan goes to the turnbuckle and as Andrew gets up, Ortiz jumps and lands a Hurricarana, launching Cavalera into the mat. Ortiz then follows up with an inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Hernan gets up and delivers a Forearm Smash to the back of Andrew's head! Hernan gets up and prepares for the Final Clash! Hernan hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner of this Ascension to Glory Series match, **HERNAN ORTIZ!"**

Hernan stands up and has his arm raised by the ref.

"Impressive win by Hernan tonight!" said Steven.

"Ortiz wins 7 points in the Ascension to Glory Series while Andrew still remains at 0 but I'm sure he'll get out of the hole soon enough!" said Wheatley.

Suddenly, the lights go out in the ring. They come back on and** Roadkill** is seen standing behind Hernan! Hernan turns around and jumps back, startled. Roadkill approaches him and Hernan slowly backs into a corner.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble, man!" Hernan said. "What do you want from me?!"

Roadkill stands there, saying nothing and just points at him before the ring goes dark again. Once they come back on, Roadkill is gone and Hernan is looking around, confused.

"Where did he go?" Steven asked.

"He always going to do this?" Claptrap wondered. "Is so then what could Roadkill's intentions possibly be?"

_(Backstage)_

Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha as seen in their locker room.

"So people have been wondering why we've decided to take over." Scott said. "Here's a little thing, you think faces are going to win all the time? That its going to be a fairy tale ending? That's where you punks are wrong."

"This is how its going down, chumps!" Piranha yelled. "We're going to take over, run Big Boss out of this company and run things the **right **way. We're going to show that not all endings are going to conclude with the heroes winning!"

"Some others have wondered why I joined the Anarchy Reigns," Ambrose chimed in. "Simple really, taking over and having a chance to change things and make this company more realistic sounds like a better idea than just jobbing out to faces all the time just for crowd appeal."

"We're got a match tonight with David Williams, Rain, and Slade. The way I see it, you want a fight? You got one." Scott said. "Bring your A-game because we're sure as hell are coming with ours. We'll see you little punks in the ring."

The Anarchy Reigns depart.

_(Meanwhile)_

Roadkill is seen walking into a dark boiler room as a camera man sneaks inside behind him. He tries to stay as quiet as possible as Roadkill looks into a shatter mirror. A few minutes pass before the masked figure leaves into a separate room. The camera man walks up to the mirror and sees a desk in front of it. The man fumbles through it and finds a list of people with a title _"Sinners to Punish" _scrawled at the top. The list shows several names checked off like Korra and Joan while some others show names that aren't crossed out like Rain, Ermac, Ancient Ogre, Armor King, and Hernan at the top of them.

A door is heard opening and the camera man darts behind some pipes. Roadkill walks in front of the mirror and stares at it again. He is then seen taking his mask off to show a man with a strange tattoo marking in the back of his head. He looks into the mirror but the camera can't focus on the reflection. The camera man tries to make a run for the exit but he trips and grunts loudly but Roadkill doesn't move. He slowly puts his mask back on and snaps his head around at the camera man. The man screams and runs for the door, dropping the camera, showing the masked man walk past it and screaming is heard along with a struggle.

Roadkill is seen dragging the camera man across the floor in the camera's view by his hair as he begs to be released. Roadkill opens a door to a blackened room and heads inside, taking the cameraman with him. The door slams shut and a few minutes pass...a painful shriek is heard and the cameraman is thrown out of the room, beaten and bloodied. Roadkill emerges from the room and stands over the man's twitching and bleeding body. He kicks the camera man in the stomach and blood comes out of the man's mouth. He picks up the staff member and punches him in the stomach, causing the man to cough blood on Roadkill's mask. The masked man then slams the camera man onto the ground before he slowly turns to see the camera and stalks towards it. He kneels in front of the lens and a low growl is heard from him as he raises a foot and stomps on the camera, leading to static.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**Whoa, something tells me Roadkill isn't in the mood for any snap shots! XD What will happen next? Stay tuned! Read and Review!**


	8. Velocity 2: Pt 2

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 2**

**Welcome to part 2 of NGW's second episode! Another Ascension to Glory Series Match; Timothy Dimebag vs. Brody Blake! Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to NGW Velocity." Said Wheatley. "We've got our next match in the Ascension to Glory Series and it is between Timothy Dimebag and Brody Blake!"

"Let's get to the match and see who shall gain seven points!" said Steven.

**("Just One Fix" by Ministry plays to loud cheers)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and an Ascension to Glory Series Match! Introducing first, weighing in at 240 pounds, "The Next Gen Rocker" **TIMOTHY DIMEBAG!"**

Timothy Dimebag walks out with his guitar and plays it with his theme song a bit before heading down the ring.

"Tim is a young fellow who has a chance to make a big impact in this company." Said Claptrap.

"He's also a well-known guitar player." Added Wheatley.

Tim sets his guitar outside the ring before he climbs inside and then waits.

**("Deep Cover" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dog plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 200 pounds, **BRODY BLAKE!"**

Brody Blake emerges onto the ramp and heads towards the ring.

"Brody Blake is a rather nice fellow and a decent wrestler." Said Rick.

"He's also unfortunately poor and Willy Blake usually has him cheat in matches in order to pay him the money he needs to make a living." Claptrap said.

"However, Big Boss is paying him more than enough to support his entire family!" Wheatley said happily. "Boss can be pretty generous."

Brody slides into the ring and shakes hands with Tim before they head to their corners.

_(Bell rings)_

Timothy runs at Brody but Blake shoulder blocks him, sending Dimebag down. Brody picks Tim up and punches him a few times then lifts him up into a Vertical Suplex! Brody slams Tim down and pins; 1, 2...Tim kicks out! Brody drives his knee into Tim's face before setting him for a Powerbomb but Tim punches Blake in the face until he falls back. Tim gets up and runs towards the ropes and bounces off, landing a Springboard 180 Frog Splash! Tim attempts a cover; 1, 2...Brody kicks out! Tim waits for Brody to get up and when he does, Tim clips one of Brody's leg, making him fall to one knee. Dimebag whips around and nails Brody in the head with a Brogue Kick!

"Tim is pretty fast." Steven said.

"Small but fast, big but slow." Claptrap added. "Kind of the stereotype of this match."

"I don't think Brody's that slow." Wheatley replied. "Some people are strong and fast at the same time."

"...The world's ending!" Claptrap said with a scoff.

Brody goes down, holding his head in pain as Tim climbs the ropes and gets ready to hit Brody with a Forearm Smash! Tim jumps but Brody quickly gets back up and catches Dimebag in mid-air!

"Oh, and Tim might be in trouble here!" Rick said.

Brody slams Tim down with a Piledriver! Brody gets up and pins; 1, 2…Tim kicks out! Brody gets up and ushers for Dimebag to stand. Once his does, Brody runs at him but Tim delivers a Superkick, taking him down! Tim climbs the turnbuckle and hits a shooting star press! Tim gets up, runs and bounces off the ropes to land a Single Leg Drop, then a Fist Drop. Brody holds his face in as Tim sets him up and lands a spinning Neckbreaker! Finally he locks in the deadly submission hold known as the Angle Lock!

"Brody's in some deep trouble!" Rick said.

"The Angle Lock is one of the hardest locks to break out of!" Wheatley stated.

Brody screams in pain as Tim twists his ankle. Brody crawls towards the ropes and is about to grip the bottom rope until Tim pulls him back to the center of the ring and continues to keep the hold in! Blake fights with all his might. Brody then manages to roll out of the hold and kicks Tim off of him! Brody gets up and shoves Dimebag into a corner where he proceeds to give him chops the chest. A figure is seen running through the crowd.

"Hey what's that?" Claptrap asked as he saw something in one of the entrances. The cameras switch to the exit and Willy Blake is seen trying to come into the ring but is stopped and being held back by security guards Mike Haggar and Zangief.

"That's Brody's cousin, Willy Blake!" Wheatley said. "What's he doing here?!"

"He's probably here to try and screw Tim out of his match!" Steven said.

"Luckily we hired GOOD security guards instead of those weak interns that almost every other company has." Claptrap said.

Mike and Zangief escort Willy out of the building while back in the ring Brody delivers a Forearm smash to Tim, sending him back down. Brody punches Tim a few times on the ground before getting up and lifting him overhead. Brody then slams Tim down on the ropes, neck first!

"Damn, Brody is just dominating this match!" Claptrap said.

"Tim better find a way to gain a foothold otherwise, he's just going to keep being thrown around like a rag doll." Said Rick.

Brody sets Tim up for a Style Clash but as he's about to do it, Tim shoves him away and lands a dropkick to Brody's face, sending him down! Tim picks Brody up and lands a Face Breaker! Tim goes for the cover; 1, 2…Brody kicks out! Dimebag drags Brody to the ropes and then lands a 619! Tim jumps off the top rope and hits a Hurricarana! Tim then decides to finish it off with the Rock N' Roll (Chaos Theory)! Tim lands it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner of this Ascension to Glory Series match, **TIMOTHY DIMEBAG!"**

"Wow, Tim actually won tonight." Steven said.

"Seven points for Dimebag in the Ascension to Glory Series, he's got a good shot so far." Said Wheatley.

"Let's just hope he doesn't run into the big guys like Mark Wight!" laughed Claptrap.

Tim has his hand raised and he then heads to the back.

_(Backstage)_

David is seen talking on the phone with someone while Rain is leaning against the wall.

"What?! What do you mean you can't come?! But you're our tag-team partner and we need you for this match!" David said looking a little frustrated. He then sighs. "Alright, bye. Get well soon, bro." David hangs up and runs his hand through his hair.

"What's troubling you, David?" Rain asked.

"Slade can't make it tonight." David said. "He's got bad cold. I mean bad, he sneezed after almost every two words he said."

"Then who're we going to have replace him?" Rain wondered. David rubbed his chin a bit thinking as well.

"I'll fill in for him." Said a voice from behind. David and Rain turned to see Paul Williams standing there.

"Hey bro!" David said, giving Paul a small hug. "You sure you want to step in?"

"Hell yeah!" Paul replied. "Ain't no one jumping my brother and getting away with it!"

"Alright, then let's go kick some Anarchy Reigns ass!" David grinned as they headed to the ring.

_(Camera return the ring)_

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays thunderous cheers)**

"The following six man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of **DAVID WILLIAMS, PAUL WILLIAMS, AND RAIN!"**

"Talk about last minute convenience!" Claptrap said.

"David and Rain did hell on each other last week, let's see how they fair together against the Anarchy Reigns with David's older brother Paul joining them." Steven added.

The three walk down the ramp, high fiving their fans before they climb into the ring.

**(****"Alfa, November, Alfa, Romeo, Charlie, Hotel, Yankee: ANARCHY!" "Special Op" plays as the crowd boos loudly)**

"And there opponents, the team of Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha, **THE ANARCHY REIGNS!"**

"These three showed themselves just last week attacking David and Rain to assert their presence, now they're here to wrestle in a real match." Claptrap informed.

"Let's see if they can fight just as much as they talk." Wheatley said.

Piranha and Scott are seen coming in through the crowd while Thomas Ambrose is seen coming through another section of the crowd. The three climb over the barricade and surround the ring as their opponents get ready. The Anarchy Reigns slide into the ring and a brawl ensues between the two teams! Piranha throws Rain into a corner and begins to kick him in the mid-section. Thomas and David trade punches before David lands an Ice Kick! Paul throws down Scott and the two fight on the mat.

"And let the explosion begin!" Steven said.

"This is quite a start to this match-up." said Wheatley.

Rain manages to get out of the corner and brawls with Piranha in an even fight, David is seen choking Thomas on the ropes with his boot while Paul is being Suplexed by Scott over and over. Piranha throws Rain out of the ring and follows him. He slams Rain's face onto the steel steps a few times before he throws the purple ninja into the barricade. Piranha charges but Rain kicks his foot up and takes Piranha down! Rain picks the masked member of the Anarchy Reigns up and throws him into the barricade and begins to punch him.

"This is total nonstop chaos!" Wheatley said.

"These teams are just ripping each other apart!" said Rick.

Thomas locks David into a headlock and slams Williams's face on his knee. Thomas gets on top of David and lands several blows while Paul throws Scott into the ropes but McTiernan comes back with a Big Boot, sending Paul down. Scott tires to cover; 1, 2...Paul kicks out! Back outside the ring, Rain Irish Whips Piranha into the steel steps before he grabs the stairs and bashes them of Piranha's head! David is seen having his face bashed into the turnbuckle before being hurled through the middle ropes! Paul is seen beating on Scott until Thomas attacks Williams from behind and sends him down! The two team up and begin to stomp down on him! Outside the ring Rain is slamming Piranha's head into the steel post and blood and beginning to appear on the silver metal.

"This is just all out warfare!" Claptrap said.

"Nothing seems to be slowing down between these two groups!" stated Rick.

David meanwhile had recovered, slid into the ring and clotheslined both Thomas and Scott from behind. Paul gets up and joins David in brawling against Ambrose and McTiernan. Paul lands a head butt on Thomas, followed by a Russian Leg Sweep. Scott delivers a dropkick, sending David down. McTiernan gets up and lands a Single Leg Drop on Williams. Paul grabs Scott from behind and puts him in the Torture Rack! Thomas clips Paul in the leg, making him drop McTiernan. Paul falls to his knees and Thomas spears Paul down! Thomas goes for the cover; 1, 2...David manages to break the pin just in time!

"Quite impressive for a six man tag match!" Claptrap said.

"This is just out of control!" Rick said.

"I'm loving this!" Wheatley cheered.

Piranha is seen lifting Rain up and he Piledrives him into the canvas! Piranha sets Rain up again and hits the Stunner! Piranha slides into the ring and wobbles a bit, bleeding from the head. He grabs David, spins him around and lands a second Stunner but he collapses along with David!

"What will happen between these two teams? Find out next!" said Steven.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**And done! What will happen? Who will win? Who will not? Find out next chapter!**


	9. Velocity 2: Pt 3

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 2**

**Welcome to part 3 of NGW's second episode! This is the continuation of our six man tag team match! Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"We're back on Next Generation Wrestling," greeted Claptrap as the match continued. "We are in the middle of a six man tag match between Rain, David and Paul Williams and the Anarchy Reigns. So far the two teams are just beating the living hell out of each other!"

Paul throws Piranha into ropes and runs at him but Piranha Big Boots him but is taken down by a forearm smash from David Williams! Scott is seen being beaten down by Rain who is bleeding for from a cut above his eye. Blood stains are beginning to cover the mat as the brawl between the teams continues. Piranha is seen being DDT'd by David, Paul gets taken down with a Buzz Saw Kick to the face by Thomas, and Rain takes down Scott with an Angel's Wings!

"Damn, these teams don't seem to be tiring!" said Steven.

"It doesn't appear to be slowing either!" added Rick.

Rain picks Piranha up but the masked wrestler kicks Rain in the groin and the prince of Edenia goes down. Piranha grabs Rain's head and slams his face into the mat a few times before he locks in an STFU. Rain yells out in pain as he tries to the reach the ropes but is just a few inches off. Rain raises the arm and is about to tap but David kicks Piranha in the back of the head, making him release the hold on Rain! Thomas is seen standing behind David with a kendo stick and he cracks it on the head of Williams! The weapon snaps in half and David collapses onto the mat, motionless. Ambrose turns David onto his back to see David is still not moving. Thomas decides to hook the leg and cover; 1, 2...Paul slams his fists on Thomas's back and breaks the pin!

"Just in time!" Wheatley said.

"Paul managed to break the pin but what's he going to do now that his teammates have been taken out?!" Steven wondered.

"Get his ass kicked." Claptrap said with a small laugh.

Thomas spears down Paul and begins to punch but Paul uses his feet to kick Ambrose off of him. He leaps back to his feet in time to duck an attempted clothesline by Piranha and Scott. As the two turn around, Paul attacks with his own Clothesline from Hell, sending both down! Paul gets up and gets pumped as he takes Thomas down with a Single Knee Facebreaker. Paul attempts a pin; 1, 2...Piranha breaks the pin! Paul uses the ropes to pull himself up but Scott grabs him and slams Williams back down with a German Suplex but stays for the pin; 1, 2...Paul kicks out! Scott gets up and waits for Paul to get to his feet, when he does, Scott charges at him but Paul Irish Whips him through the ropes and he lands outside on the canvas!

"Paul seems to be holding his own pretty well." Steven said.

Paul is panting on the ropes from the ongoing match. He turns around and gets nail with a Big Boot by Thomas Ambrose! Thomas goes for the pin; 1, 2...DAVID SUDDENLY BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"YES! David's back in the game!" Wheatley said.

David gets up and puts Thomas in the Torture Rack before laying him out with an Attitude Adjustment. David gets to his feet and it joined by Rain who's recovered as well. Rain grabs Piranha and holds him as David punches him before landing an RKO. David attempts a pin; 1, 2...Piranha shots the shoulder up! Rain goes outside and grabs a chair while David begins whaling on Piranha. Rain climbs the turnbuckle and gets ready to dive!

"Rain might be looking to capitalize!" said Steven.

As Rain is about to jump, Scott from outside pushes him off the turnbuckle and he lands on the chair headfirst! Rain is bleeding heavily from the head from the impact and Thomas is up as well. David sets Piranha up for the Omega Driver but Ambrose suddenly attacks David from behind and sends him down!

"Oh man! The Anarchy Reigns is working on the numbers game right now!" Wheatley stated.

Piranha gets up and lifts David off the ground while Thomas motions for the 3D! The crowd boos as Piranha falls back and Thomas hits the 3D!

"The 3D! They just hit the 3D!" Claptrap yelled.

Scott slides into the ring picks up the chair Rain dropped before brutally slamming it on the purple ninja's skull while Piranha makes the cover; 1, 2...DAVID KICKS OUT!

"YES! HE KICKED OUT!" Wheatley cheered happily.

"HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!" Claptrap yelled.

Piranha looks extremely frustrated by this as he sets David up for a Stunner but as he goes to do it, David pushes him away and lands a DDT! Williams turns around and sees Thomas run at him but he reverses it into a Blackhole Slam! David turns back to Scott and grabs him from behind then lands a Chaos Theory! David gets up and signals for the Omega Driver! He lifts up Scott and hits it!

"Omega Driver!" yelled Rick.

"This could be it right here!" said Steven.

David attempts the cover;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THOMAS AMBROSE BREAKS UP THE PIN!**

"WHAT?!" Rick, Wheatley and Steven shouted in unison.

"YES!" Claptrap jumped happily.

Thomas lifts up David and signals for the Death Driver (Package Piledriver Kevin Steen style)! Ambrose lands it and covers;

"IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Steven yells.

"THIS IS JUST INSANE!" Rick shouts.

**1...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**2...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**3!**

"NO!" Wheatley shouts.

"HELL YEAH!" Claptrap shouts.

_(Bell Rings)_

"Here are your winners, Piranha, Thomas Ambrose, and Scott McTiernan, **THE ANARCHY REIGNS!" **

"NO!" screamed Seven.

"DAMN IT! THEY HAD IT!" Rick shouted.

The three heels hug each other in celebration as there opponents are laid out in and outside the ring. Scott suddenly goes outside the ring and grabs a steel chair.

"Hey, what're they doing?!" Wheatley asked.

Piranha lifts David's body up while Scott sets up the chair.

"Oh, no don't tell me they're going to do it!" yelled Steven.

Thomas gets ready and signal for another 3D!

"Don't do it, you sick sons of bitches!" shouted Rick. Thomas runs and LANDS THE 3D! DAVID'S FACE SMASHES INTO THE CHAIR, BREAKING IT! David lays in the ring, absolutely motionless as the Anarchy Reigns laugh.

"Oh, my god..." Steven gasped out.

"This is just SICKENING BRUTALITY!" Rick yelled.

"The match was over, what was the need for this?!" Wheatley said.

"Taking out competition." Claptrap stated. "David was a threat and he's simply being taken out." The Anarchy Reigns begin to set up Paul for a 3D also.

"Oh, crap, not another!" Steven yelled.

**("ChAngE" by Miwa plays to loud cheers)**

**Regret and Jack Bounds** run down the ramp and slide into the ring armed with chairs and attack the Anarchy Reigns! Regret slams his chair on Piranha who rolls out of the ring and Jack swings his but Scott and Thomas depart as well. The three head up the ramp as Jack and Regret usher for them to come in the ring and fight them.

"Thank God for Jack and Regret." Wheatley said.

"I didn't think these two would come out and assist these guys." Rick stated.

"Hold on, boys!" Thomas said after grabbing a mic. "Before you start getting too big for your britches, allow me to announce that we have two NEW members in the Anarchy Reigns as we speak! One of the members, we'll reveal next week. As for the first, he's coming out right...**NOW!**"

Jack and Regret look confused until red pyro explodes on the turnbuckles and the ring fades to a dark hellish red.

**("Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays to shocked ovation)**

"OH MY GOD!" Steven yelled.

"IT CAN'T BE **HIM!**" Rick shouted.

"ITS CIRCUS KANE!" Wheatley and Claptrap shouted.

Circus suddenly bursts from under the ring and attacks Jack and Regret. He grabs both of them by the throats and CHOKE SLAMS BOTH OF THEM THROUGH THE RING!

"OH MY GOD!" Steven exclaimed. "HE JUST CHOKE SLAMMED JACK AND REGRET BOUNDS STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Circus laughs manically as the other Anarchy Reigns members head back into the ring and the four raise their arms as they are booed fiercely. They the turn to Rain who's barely conscious after the match and they lift him up onto Circus's shoulders.

"Oh, please no more brutality!" Wheatley begs. "They've had enough! Enough is enough already!"

Circus slams Rain down with a brutal Quadruple Powerbomb! Rain is now motionless and the Anarchy Reigns laughs at their fallen opponents. They begin to leave the ring and head up the ramp but then the ring's lights begin to flash white.

"Who the?" Claptrap said, confused.

**(Crash Holly's Theme Plays to no reaction)**

The Anarchy Reigns look on in confusion as a person with black track pants, black shoes, black gloves, a blue hoodie (with the hood up) an army mask with, and a skull decal on it (with sunglasses covering the eye slit, think Ghost from Modern Warfare 2) emerges on the stage with a kendo stick in one hand and a hammer in the other.

"Who's that guy?" asked Rick.

"I don't know, he's not on the roster as far as I know..." Claptrap replied.

The masked figure charges at the Anarchy Reigns and nails Piranha and Scott with the hammer, taking them down and snapping the kendo stick in half over Circus's head. He rolls out of the way of Ambrose who attempts a Spear but ends up going head first into the barricade The masked man then grabs Thomas and throws him up the ramp while the rest of the Anarchy Reigns is retreating.

"Well...whoever this is...I guess they owe him their thanks." Steven said. The masked man gets into the ring and tends to injured wrestlers while the EMT's rush in and take them out on stretchers while Big Boss appears on the titantron, shrouded in shadows as always.

"I saw everything," Big Boss said. "And I have to say that I'm grateful for you coming out to help these people but who are you?"

The masked man takes a mic and stands in the middle of the ring.

"I come from a place no one really visits..." he replies. "My name and identity is not important...but you may call me **_Phantom_**." the masked man drops the mic and as his music plays again, he gets out of the ring and departs from the ring through the crowd.

"Well...we at least have something identify him by." Claptrap said.

Big Boss on the screen watches the masked man go and then the titantron turns to static before shutting off.

"We'll be right back, Women's Tag Team action up next! Jade and Kitana takes on Velvet House and Lillian House, the team of Whiteout after this, don't go away." said Rick as Phantom is seen leaving through an exit.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**There's part 3 of week 2 down! Whew, this was probably the longest match I've written on this show so far! It also looks like NGW's got a masked man watching things now! Read and Review!**


	10. Velocity 2: Pt 4

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 2**

**Welcome to part 4 of the show! Up next, we've got the first match of the women's tag team tournament; Whiteout vs. Kitana and Jade! **

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to Next Generation Wrestling." Rick greeted as the commercials ended. "When we left off, the Anarchy Reigns defeated David, Paul, and Rain in a six man tag team match and began to assault them after the match until Jack and Regret Bounds ran out for the save, however the thugs had an ace up their sleeve as they revealed Circus Kane to be their fourth member. The group absolutely destroyed Jack and Regret until a masked figure by the name of Phantom came out and defeated all four Anarchy Reigns members, forcing them to retreat."

"Up next is a match between Jade and Kitana and Whiteout, the team of Lilian and Velvet House in the women's tag-team tournament." Wheatley replied. "And later on is our main event, Jack Justice vs. Sektor in an Extreme Rules match, can't wait for that and I don't want to waste anymore time so let's get this match over with, shall we?"

**("Knockout" by Dale Oliver plays to loud boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a women's tag team tournament match, introducing first, the team of Lilian and Velvet House, WHITEOUT!"

Lilian and Velvet headed down the ramp, ignoring the booing crowd as they entered the ring.

"I've heard that these two a rather dirty tag-team." Wheatley said.

"And hot." Whispered Claptrap.

"You fucking perverted robot..." Rick shakes his head.

**("I Tease, U Touch" by Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers)**

"And they're opponents, KITANA AND JADE!"

Kitana and Jade come out, giving the fans high fives as they head down the ramp while Claptrap's blue eye goes wide.

"Holy hot mama!" he lulls as Steven and Rick face palm.

"Get used to it, guys, because he's going to do this almost all the time he sees hot ladies." Wheatley sighed. "Anyways, Kitana and Jade are a great tag-team who have been chosen to compete in this tournament and they definitely have champ material."

"But the question is can they defeat Whiteout and their dirty tricks?" Rick says.

Kitana and Lilian start off while Velvet and Jade go to their corners. Kitana comes out with a hard clothesline, taking Lilian down. Kitana grabs Lilian but the House sister counters with a jawbreaker, sending Kitana reeling towards the ropes. Lilian gets up and runs at the Edenia Princess but Kitana kicks House in the face, sending her down before Kitana goes outside the ropes and hits a 360 Frog Splash! Kitana pins; 1, 2…Lilian kicks out. Kitana goes picks Lilian back up but House kicks her in the gut and throws Kitana into Velvet's corner. Velvet holds Kitana's arms back as Lilian kicks at her face. The referee pulls threatens to disqualify them and Velvet lets go.

"Well, the ref's threatening to disqualify them." Wheatley said.

"Hopefully it doesn't come that," Claptrap stated. "Because then we'd have a very disappointing match."

Kitana gets up as Lilian grabs her hair and hurls her across the ring. Lilian runs and drop kicks Kitana in the back as she sits up. As Kitana is holding her back and writhing on the mat, Lilian tags in Velvet who runs in and goes for a quick cover; 1, 2…Kitana shoots the shoulder up. Velvet waits for Kitana to get back up and when she does, Velvet runs for a spear but Kitana leaps over her and when Velvet turns around, the Edenia princes lands a devastating neck breaker! Kitana gets up and tags in Jade. Jade runs in and lifts Velvet up into a Vertical Suplex.

"And Jade sets up the Vertical Suplex, Velvet could be in trouble here!" Rick exclaimed.

Jade hits it, hooks the leg, and stays for the pin; 1, 2…Lilian runs in and breaks the pin! Kitana runs in to help but the ref tells her to go back to her corner while Lilian and Velvet begin to assault Jade without the ref's knowledge!

"Ref turn your ass around!" Steven shouted.

"This is just dirty tactics Whiteout is doing! Blasphemy!" Wheatley yells.

Kitana eventually complies and goes back to her corner while Lilian heads back to hers before the ref turns around. Velvet picks Jade up and lands a Double Knee Face Breaker. Velvet goes for a pin; 1, 2…Jade kicks out! Velvet, trying not to lose her composure lifts Jade up and throws her into the corner with Lilian. Velvet tags Lilian in and she takes Jade down with a Clothesline from Hell! Lilian makes a pose for the crowd as she lifts Jade up and hits the Widow's Peak!

"And a brutal Widow's Peak by Lilian House!" Wheatley yelled.

"Jade's likely done for…" Claptrap said.

Lilian pins Jade; 1, 2…JADE SHOOTS THE SHOULD UP!

"WHAT?!" Claptrap yelled.

"Jade's NOT giving up just yet!" Steven informed.

Lilian starts to argue with the ref while Jade manages to crawl to her corner. When Lilian gives up arguing, Jade tags in Kitana! Kitana runs in and takes Lilian down with a Super Kick. Kitana sees Velvet run in and attempts a clothesline but she reverses it and Irish whips her over the top rope! Kitana turns back on Lilian and lands a Single Leg Drop. Kitana pins; 1, 2…Lilian manages to kick out! Kitana goes to the turnbuckle and signals for the Royal Takedown (Flying Forearm Smash). Lilian gets up and turns around…Kitana jumps and lands it! Kitana pins once again; 1, 2…Velvet grabs Kitana and throws her off Lilian!

"Kitana almost had the win!" Claptrap stated.

"But Velvet broke it up just in time." Wheatley added.

Kitana gets up as Lilian and Velvet return to their corner. Lilian tags Velvet in and the House sister runs in, knocking Kitana down from behind. Velvet pulls Kitana up by her hair and slams Kitana's face on her knee. As Kitana stumbles back and lands on the ropes, Velvet slaps Kitana in the face and hits a Tornado DDT! Velvet pins; 1, 2…Kitana shoots the shoulder up.

"Both of these teams are just tearing each other apart!" Steven exclaimed.

Velvet lifts Kitana over shoulders and is about to go for the Attitude Adjustment but Kitana knees Velvet in the face, making House release her. Kitana lands on her feet and spin kicks Velvet in the head as the crowd cheers.

"Kitana manages to regain control of this match!" Claptrap commentates.

Kitana goes and tags in Jade. Jade gets in as Velvet recovers and goes for a Buzz Saw Kick but Jade ducks and lands a Russian leg Sweep on Velvet! Jade runs to the ropes but Lilian grabs her foot and trips her. Kitana runs over to the other side of the ring and knocks Lilian down which causes the two start to brawl outside the ring.

"Absolute hell has broken loose between Lilian and Kitana outside the ring!" Steven said.

Kitana Irish Whips Lilian back first into the steel steps. Lilian holds her back in pain as she rolls on the floor. Back inside the ring, Velvet throws Jade into the ropes and shoulder blocks her down. Velvet climbs the turnbuckle and motions for a Single Leg Drop. Velvet jumps but Jade rolls out of the way and Velvet lands onto the mat! As Velvet nurses her rump and leg, Jade pulls herself up. Back outside the ring, Kitana throws Lilian into the barricade and hits the Cross Rhodes.

"Back outside the ring, Kitana is still taking care of Lilian while Jade continues the match." Steven informs.

"Divide and conquer, a rather brilliant but at times stupid strategy." Rick implies. "If one is too busy with the other and Velvet manages to take Jade down, Kitana won't be able to break the pin in time so it's a pretty risky move here."

Back in the ring, Jade lifts Velvet up and kicks her in the midsection. As Velvet bends down, Jade locks in a head scissors and rolls Velvet up for the pin; 1, 2…Velvet manages to just barely kick out! Jade holds her head in frustration as she gets up along with Velvet. Jade runs at Velvet but House scoops her up and lands a Front Power Slam. Velvet pulls Jade to the ropes and lands a Northern Lights Suplex!

"That looks painful…" Claptrap winced.

"Of course it's painful, it's a wrestling match!" Wheatley shouts.

Velvet turns Jade over, hooks the leg, and covers; 1, 2…Jade kicks out! NOW Velvet looks pissed! She angrily yanks Jade to her feet and sets her up for the Skyliner but Jade gets out of it and lands the Tess-Shocker!

"Oh, and an impressive reversal by Jade!" Steven says.

Jade covers; 1, 2, 3!

**("I Tease, U Touch" by Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers)**

"Here are your winners, **KITANA AND JADE!"**

"They did it! Kitana and Jade advance!" Rick shouted happily.

"These two definitely gave it their all and were rewarded with the win they need to get closer to the gold! We shall see who their opponents are when next week Korra and Joan face off against Jenny Smith and Stella Anderson."

Kitana and Jade hug each other in the ring as they celebrate their victory.

"Up next we've got the main event; Jack Justice vs. Sektor in an extreme rules grudge match!" Wheatley informed.

_(Backstage)_

Jack Justice is seen preparing himself for his match against Sektor. Toby walks into his partner's locker room.

"Hey, you ready?" Toby asked.

"More than I'll ever be!" Jack replied confidently.

"Sektor's a pretty rough bastard to deal with, do your best out there, bud." Toby said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder as he walked out and Jack departed to the entrance.

_(Back to the ring)_

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to massive boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Extreme Rules match and your main event of the evening, introducing first, "The Crimson Cyborg" **SEKTOR!"**

Sektor comes out and shoots flames from his wrists into the sky as the crowd boos him. Sektor walks down the ramp, glaring at some audience members before sliding into the ring.

"Sektor is an unstable and short-tempered hot head." Claptrap informed. "Last week when Sektor lost a triple threat match to Roadkill, the cyborg went ballistic and attacked Toby Shields for it, Jack luckily came out and made the save."

"Jack's going to need a lot of strength, or luck, to defeat Sektor tonight." Claptrap stated.

**("Tattoo" by Mercy Drive plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, standing in at five foot eight, he is one half of Revolution X, **JACK JUSTICE!"**

Jack comes out as blue pyro goes off behind him. He heads down the ramp, high-fiving fans along the way before he climbs the ropes and enters the ring, Sektor glaring at him all the way.

"Jack is looking to dish out some payback for what Sektor did to Toby last week," Rick said. "But this cyborg won't go down without a fight, that's for sure. Main event action right after this!"

The screen goes to commercials as Jack and Sektor stare at each other in their corners.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

**This main event looks pretty good so far! Next chapter is the finale of this show; Jack Justice vs. Sektor, stay tuned for the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	11. Velocity 2: Pt 5

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 2**

**And here we are! The main event and the end of the second week of NGW! I hope you all enjoyed it so far and that you guys love this main event as well! Special thanks goes out to Connor for helping me write a few paragraphs of this match and being able to post this today! Sektor vs. Jack, ENJOY!**

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"And we're back from the break." Claptrap said as the show returned. "We've got the main event; Jack vs. Sektor in an Extreme Rules grudge match."

Jack and Sektor circle each other and tie up. The two struggle and try to overpower the other until Sektor scoops Jack up and slams him down on the mat. Sektor lifts Jack over his head and throws him outside the ring! Sektor runs to the ropes and sprints before leaping over the ropes and Suicide Diving on top of Jack!

"And a Suicide Dive by Sektor!" Claptrap shouts.

"Sektor is starting off strong in this match!" Rick adds.

Sektor picks Jack up but Justice upper cuts him and violently tosses the cyborg headfirst into the steel steps! Jack reaches under the ring and pulls out a chair. As Sektor gets up, Jack heads over and hits Sektor in the back! Jack hits him a few more times before setting the chair up and sets Sektor up for a DDT but Sektor gets out of it, kicks Jack in the midsection, lifts him up and POWER BOMBS JACK ONTO THE TABLE, BREAKING IT IN HALF!

"OHHHHHH! DAAAAAMN!" all four commentators are just stunned at this display!

"Such brutality by Sektor tonight!" Claptrap manages to say.

Jack is screaming in pain as he rolls on the floor while Sektor pulls a trash can out from under the ring and dumped out its contents which consisted as mostly dust and other useless material onto Jack's writhing body. Sektor sticks Jack's torso inside the trash can and heads the turnbuckle. Sektor jumps, going for a Diving Head Butt, however Jack manages to get out in time and Sektor crashes head first into the trash can with a loud CRACK and the trash can flattens like a paper cup!

"And Jack manages to turn the tables on Sektor!" Rick exclaims.

"But how long can he keep the match in his favor?" Wheatley asks.

Jack gets up, his back bright red from the chair impact, and staggers over to Sektor. Jack picks Sektor up and slams his face on the ring floor before Irish Whipping him onto the turnbuckle back first! Sektor falls down, nursing his back while Jack picks him up and throws him back into the ring. Sektor slowly gets up while Jack leaps off the ropes and lands a Springboard Slam on the crimson cyborg! Jack covers; 1, 2…Sektor kicks out!

"Sektor's not giving up yet." Rick commented.

"Sektor's a tough opponent and doesn't go down easily." Claptrap added.

Jack pulls Sektor up and throws him into the turnbuckle, Jack charges but Sektor elbows him in the face before climbing the turnbuckle and landing an Axe Handle to Jack's head, sending him down. Sektor pulls Jack to the ropes and chokes him in the middle ropes while the ref counts; 1, 2 ,3, 4, 5…Sektor releases Jack. The cyborg picks Jack up and flips him over his shoulder, locking in a Sleeper Hold. Jack struggles in the hold as he stands up, elbowing Sektor several times before reversing the hold into a Jawbreaker!

"And Jack yet again reverses Sektor's attacks!" Steven said.

"This two are just ripping each other apart." Wheatley stated.

Sektor stumbles back while Jack gets up. Jack runs and executes a Super Kick, sending Sektor outside the ring once again! Jack heads out of the ring and gets a table. He gets back inside the ring and sets it up. Outside the ring, Sektor is pulling himself up with the barricade and regaining his balance.

Justice then sees Sektor regaining his bearings on the outside as he grins, running to the ropes, bouncing off them and leaping over the top rope to land on Sektor with a Corkscrew Plancha! The other half of Revolution X then gets to his feet, screaming out to the fans, "REVOLUTION X!" while crossing his arms in an "X" shape. Jack then waits for Sektor to get back up... and when he does, Jack lifts The Crimson Cyborg onto his shoulders... and throws him off, landing a BRUTAL Attitude Adjustment onto the steel steps! Sektor's back bending and cracking against the cold, harsh steel! Justice then rolls Sektor back into the ring before pinning him, hooking the leg; 1, 2... Sektor kicks out!

Jack groans in frustration before waiting for Sektor to get to his knees... once the cyborg does, Jack begins to kick him in the chest, each time yelling, "YES!", after a staggering thirteen kicks, Jack picks up Sektor and whips him into the corner, before charging and nailing the cornered cyborg with a Dropkick! Justice then attempts to whip him into the opposite turnbuckle... only for Sektor to counter, grab Jack's arm, pull him close... AND HIT AN IRISH CURSE BACKBREAKER! Justice screams in pain as he rolls away from Sektor, holding his back in agony, but the Crimson Cyborg as he stops Jack from rolling away, takes him to his feet... and snaps off a Butterfly Suplex, adding more pain to the back.

Sektor, feeling cruel, begins to stomp on each of Jack's exposed body parts a la Randy Orton before picking him up... and nailing an Inverted Face lock Backbreaker with a chuckle as Jack screams in pain again. Sektor then shoves Jack out onto the apron with his foot before grabbing his head and pulling him through the ropes, propping his feet on the middle rope, Sektor growls in intensity... before planting Jack down with a Rope-Hung DDT! Sektor then gets up and yells to the fans while pointing at Jack, "This is your hero!? He's a joke!"

"Sektor is mocking fans and it doesn't look good for Jack!" Wheatley said with concern in his tone.

"Jack had better step up his A-game or it could be the end for him." Claptrap added.

Sektor makes a sadistic laugh as he lifts Jack up and hits the Piledriver! Sektor covers;

1…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jack kicks out! Sektor stares at Jack, despite his emotionless robot face, he seemed to be enjoying every second of torture he was giving Jack. He pulled Jack up but Justice suddenly came back with an elbow to the face! Jack punches Sektor several times before finishes it off with a Big Boot! Jack lifts Sektor up into a Vertical Suplex and plants Sektor down head first through the table, snapping it in half!

"OH, MY GOD!" Steven screamed.

"THAT COULD'VE BROKE SEKTOR'S DAMN NECK!" Wheatley followed up.

"THIS COULD BE OVER! SEKTOR COULD BE OUT FOR THE COUNT!" Rick exclaimed.

"SEKTOR, KICK YOUR ASS OUT IF HE PINS!" Claptrap yells.

Jack sits up and nurses his back as he hooks the leg of Sektor and pins; 1, 2….**SEKTOR KICKS OUT!**

"YES!" Claptrap yells happily.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" Wheatley shouts in a Raphael-like voice with Steven and Rick's jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Sektor….kicked out….of that?!" Rick gasps out.

"Apparently so." Claptrap answered with a light snicker.

Jack's eyes widen in disbelief at this. He picks Sektor up and throws him into the ropes but Sektor catches himself, very dazed however and Jack takes advantage of this to charge at Sektor but the cyborg throws a punch and catches Justice in the groin! Jack falls down, nursing his groin as Sektor grabs one of the pieces of the broken table and walks over to Jack. Jack climbs to his knees and looks up, ONLY TO HAVE THE PIECE OF THE TABLE SNAPPED IN HALF OVER HIS HEAD BY SEKTOR!

"Sektor is just showing no mercy here!" Rick yelled.

Jack goes down and Sektor pins; 1, 2…Jack kicks out! Sektor, is now looking a bit angry as he utters "Dammit…" under his voice.

Sektor picks Jack up and throws him into the turnbuckle but Jack stops himself and delivers a back kick to Sektor's face! Jack climbs the turnbuckle and takes Sektor down with a Hurricarana! Jack gets up and puts Sektor onto the ropes, Jack runs and hits the 619!

"And Jack takes Sektor down with the 619!" Steven said.

"Jack has it in the bag." Said Wheatley.

Jack sets Sektor up for the Super Kick! He runs but Sektor dodges it and lifts Jack up! He then takes Jack out with the F-5, he picks Justice back up and lands the Pedigree!

"Oh, man, don't lose to this guy, Jack!" Wheatley yelled.

"Woo hoo!" Claptrap cheered.

Sektor covers Jack;

**1…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**3!**

"NO!" Wheatley, Rick, and Steven yell.

"YES!" Claptrap shouted.

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to MASSIVE boos)**

"Here is your winner, **SEKTOR!"**

Sektor stands over Jack's body as he has his arm raised. Sektor lets out a victorious laugh as he exits the ring while Toby runs past him to check on Jack. Toby gives Sektor a dark look as Sektor shoots flames from his wrists making an "X" shape above his head.

"Well…Sektor's prevailed over Jack." Steven reluctantly said. "Jack gave it his all but Sektor ended up defeating him."

"I'll give Jack an A for effort and tenacity but he was just no match for someone like Sektor." Claptrap followed up.

"That's what happens when you mess with me, you little shit!" Sektor taunted from the ramp. "Last week was you, this week was Jack!"

"We'll be seeing you next week, folks." Rick concluded. "I'm Rick, with Steven, Wheatley, and Claptrap signing off."

The show ends as Sektor continues to taunt Toby and Jack from the ramp.

* * *

**Results:**

**Uprising Series Match: **Timothy Dimebag def. Brody Blake

**Uprising Series Match: **Hernan Ortiz def. Andrew Cavalera

**Six-Man Tag-Team Match: **Anarchy Reigns (Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha) def. David Williams, Paul Williams, and Rain

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament Match:** Kitana and Jade def. Whiteout (Lilian House and Velvet House)

**Extreme Rules Match (Main Event): **Sektor def. Jack Justice

* * *

**Next Week's Match Card:**

**Women's Title Tournament Match: **Alma Krueger vs. Diana Knight

**Ascension to Glory Series Qualifying Match: **Jason Krueger vs. Red Murdock

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament Match: **Korra and Joan Rivera vs. Jenny Smith and Stella Anderson

**Hardcore Tournament Ladders Match: **Rain vs. Roadkill

**TV Title #1 Contender's Match: **Adam Rave vs. Cameron Stevens

**Ascension to Glory Series Match (Main Event): **Thomas Ambrose vs. Evan Din

* * *

**Match Card for Retribution:**

**Women's Tag Title Match: **Kitana and Jade vs. ?

**Television Championship: **Armor King vs. ?

**Intercontinental Championship: **Jason Krueger vs. ?

* * *

**Ascension to Glory Series:**

**Andrew Cavalera- 0  
Toby Shields- 0  
Jack Justice- 0  
Gabriel Black- 0  
Evan Din- 0  
Paul Williams- 0  
Serpentine- 0  
Brody Blake- 0  
Dax Russo- 0  
Samael- 0  
Hernan Ortiz- 7  
Thomas Ambrose- 0  
Christopher House- 0  
****Timothy Dimebag- 7**

* * *

**And that's a wrap for tonight! Hopefully you all enjoyed it and see you next week for another episode of NGW! Read and Review, see ya later!**


	12. Velocity 2 (FULL)

**NGW: Next Generation Wrestling**

**Week 2 (FULL Version)**

* * *

**Velocity Week 2:**

Pyro goes off as the crowd erupts with cheers. The cameras switch to the announce table where Rick, Steven, Wheatley, and Claptrap are all sitting.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to NGW Sunday Night Velocity!" greeted Wheatley.

"Tonight we've got quite a match card. We've got two matches for the now called Ascension to Glory Series. It was originally called the Uprising Series but we changed it and it sounds better." Rick stated.

"For our opening contest of tonight, we've Hernan Ortiz taking on "The Brazilian Warrior" Andrew Cavalera in one of our two Ascension to Glory series matches." Steven said.

"Later on, we have our first Women's Tag-Team Championship match. Kitana and Jade take on the team of Whiteout, Velvet and Lillian House." added Wheatley. "We also have David Williams, Rain, and Slade battling against the Anarchy Reigns in a six man tag-team match."

"In our second Ascension to Glory Series match, the young rock star Timothy Dimebag goes against Brody Blake in order to gain some points." Steven said.

"Also, tonight's main event is going to be between "The Crimson Cyborg" Sektor and Jack Justice in an Extreme Rules Grudge match." Claptrap commentated.

"There's a lot of matches to get through and a lot of wrestling to commentate on so let's get started!" Rick said.

**("Get Ready to Fly" by GRITS plays to loud cheers)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Ascension to Glory Series match, introducing first, weighing in at 195 pounds, **HERNAN ORTIZ!"**

Hernan comes out onto the ramp with a sleeveless hoodie covering his face. The song begins to pick up and Hernan throws the hood off as red and black pyro explodes behind him.

"Hernan Ortiz is a wrestler from UWE who actually battled the Slender Man himself!" Rick stated.

"Until the Damaged Rejects screwed him over." Wheatley pointed out.

"And I was actually AFRAID of that thing?" Claptrap scoffed. "Seriously, if he can't win ONE match on his own without his little minions coming out to assist him, then he's gotta be a really pathetic being who's a fraud."

Hernan heads down the ramp while giving a few fans some high fives before he slides into the ring.

**("The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays to a mixed reaction, mostly cheers)**

"And his opponent, weighing in at 212 pounds, "The Brazilian Warrior" **ANDREW CAVALERA!"**

"Andrew Cavalera is a proud fighter who comes from Brazil, he also favors a good fight." Rick explained.

"He appears to be a Hardcase but really he's a nice guy. I met him some time ago and he was a pretty polite dude." Steven said.

_"Exposition, exposition! Rush it out ASAP!"_ Wheatley and Claptrap sang, much to Steven and Rick's annoyance.

Andrew comes out and heads towards the ring. He slides in and shakes hands with Hernan.

_(Bell rings)_

Andrew and Hernan circle the ring for a few seconds then lock up. Andrew and Hernan struggle until Cavalera gets Ortiz in an Arm Bar. He wrenches Hernan's arm but Ortiz throws his elbow back and smashes it Andrew's face, causing him to let go and stumble into the ropes. Hernan runs and dropkicks Andrew in the face, making Cavalera almost go over the top but he manages to hang on. Hernan chops Andrew in his collar bone making Cavalera fall to his knees, holding his clavicle. Hernan sets Andrew up for an early Final Clash (Styles Clash) but Andrew escapes and takes Hernan down with a Buzz Saw Kick!

"Impressive moves by these two so far." Steven approved.

"Well Hernan in particular since he's a UWE wrestler." Claptrap reminded.

Hernan slowly gets up as Andrew climbs the turnbuckle behind him. Hernan climbs to his feet and turns around, only to be greeted with a Diving Clothesline by Andrew! Cavalera hooks leg and covers; 1, 2...Hernan kicks out! Andrew gets up and sets Hernan up on the ropes before running for the Brogue Kick but Ortiz ducks at the last second and Andrew's leg gets caught between the ropes. Hernan grabs Andrew's head and lands a reverse DDT! Hernan covers; 1, 2...Andrew kicks out! Andrew puts his feet under Hernan and launches him off, sending Hernan into the turnbuckle. Andrew jumps back to his feet and charges, spears Hernan further into the corner. Andrew proceeds to drive his shoulder into Hernan's abdomen before pulling back, Hernan falls down, nursing his stomach.

"This match is just going back and forth." said Rick.

"But for now, the match's odds are in the favor of Andrew Cavalera." Wheatley pointed out.

"Anything can happen in this match," said Claptrap. "You just don't know when."

Andrew pulls Hernan up by his hair and lifts him up for a White Noise! Andrew hits it and pins; 1, 2...Hernan shoots the shoulder up as the ref is about to count 3! Andrew drags Hernan to the corner before choking him on the ropes until the ref pulls him off. Cavalera goes to the outside of the ring and slams Hernan's leg against the steel post, earning a cry of pain from Ortiz as he grips his leg and rolls around the ring.

"Damn, Andrew is quite the brutal one when it comes to wrestling." said Steven.

"He's like a different person all together." Rick added.

"Kind of like Festus?" Wheatley snickered.

"Like whenever the bell rings, he transforms from a kind person into some brutal fighter?" Claptrap played along, laughing.

As Hernan cares to his leg, Andrew grabs a chair from under the ring and heads back inside. Cavalera walks over to Hernan and raises the chair over his head but as he brings it down, Hernan kicks it with his good leg, making the chair come back and smack Andrew in the face! Andrew collapses and Hernan slowly gets back to his feet, using the ropes for leverage. Once he's up, he goes on the top ropes and jumps, landing a Frog Splash onto Andrew! Hernan hooks the leg and pins; 1, 2...Andrew kicks out yet again! Andrew waits for Ortiz to get back up and when he does Cavalera runs for a Brogue Kick but Hernan ducks and delivers a leg sweep, taking Andrew down!

"Hernan now seems to be back in the match." said Steven.

"Impressive comeback by Ortiz considering that he was able to still dodge after all the abuse

Andrew has dished out at him." Rick added.

Hernan punches Andrew in the head a few times before slamming his face into the mat. Hernan goes to the turnbuckle and as Andrew gets up, Ortiz jumps and lands a Hurricarana, launching Cavalera into the mat. Ortiz then follows up with an inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Hernan gets up and delivers a Forearm Smash to the back of Andrew's head! Hernan gets up and prepares for the Final Clash! Hernan hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

_(Bell rings)_

"Here is your winner of this Ascension to Glory Series match, **HERNAN ORTIZ!"**

Hernan stands up and has his arm raised by the ref.

"Impressive win by Hernan tonight!" said Steven.

"Ortiz wins 7 points in the Ascension to Glory Series while Andrew still remains at 0 but I'm sure he'll get out of the hole soon enough!" said Wheatley.

Suddenly, the lights go out in the ring. They come back on and** Roadkill** is seen standing behind Hernan! Hernan turns around and jumps back, startled. Roadkill approaches him and Hernan slowly backs into a corner.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble, man!" Hernan said. "What do you want from me?!"

Roadkill stands there, saying nothing and just points at him before the ring goes dark again. Once they come back on, Roadkill is gone and Hernan is looking around, confused.

"Where did he go?" Steven asked.

"He always going to do this?" Claptrap wondered. "If so then what could Roadkill's intentions possibly be?"

_(Backstage)_

Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha as seen in their locker room.

"So people have been wondering why we've decided to take over." Scott said. "Here's a little thing, you think faces are going to win all the time? That it's going to be a fairy tale ending? That's where you punks are wrong."

"This is how it's going down, chumps!" Piranha yelled. "We're going to take over, run Big Boss out of this company and run things the **right **way. We're going to show that not all endings are going to conclude with the heroes winning!"

"Some others have wondered why I joined the Anarchy Reigns," Ambrose chimed in. "Simple really, taking over and having a chance to change things and make this company more realistic sounds like a better idea than just jobbing out to faces all the time just for crowd appeal."

"We're got a match tonight with David Williams, Rain, and Slade. The way I see it, you want a fight? You got one." Scott said. "Bring your A-game because we're sure as hell are coming with ours. We'll see you little punks in the ring."

The Anarchy Reigns depart.

_(Meanwhile)_

Roadkill is seen walking into a dark boiler room as a camera man sneaks inside behind him. He tries to stay as quiet as possible as Roadkill looks into a shatter mirror. A few minutes pass before the masked figure leaves into a separate room. The camera man walks up to the mirror and sees a desk in front of it. The man fumbles through it and finds a list of people with a title _"Sinners to Punish" _scrawled at the top. The list shows several names checked off like Korra and Joan while some others show names that aren't crossed out like Rain, Ermac, Agent Texas, Ancient Ogre, Armor King, and Hernan at the top of them.

A door is heard opening and the camera man darts behind some pipes. Roadkill walks in front of the mirror and stares at it again. He is then seen taking his mask off to show a man with a strange tattoo marking in the back of his head. He looks into the mirror but the camera can't focus on the reflection. The camera man tries to make a run for the exit but he trips and grunts loudly but Roadkill doesn't move. He slowly puts his mask back on and snaps his head around at the camera man. The man screams and runs for the door, dropping the camera, showing the masked man walk past it and screaming is heard along with a struggle.

Roadkill is then seen dragging the camera man across the floor in the camera's view by his hair as he begs to be released. Roadkill opens a door to a blackened room and heads inside, taking the cameraman with him. The door slams shut and a few minutes pass...a painful shriek is heard and the cameraman is thrown out of the room, beaten and bloodied. Roadkill emerges from the room and stands over the man's twitching and bleeding body. He kicks the camera man in the stomach and blood comes out of the man's mouth. He picks up the staff member and punches him in the stomach, causing the man to cough blood on Roadkill's mask. The masked man then slams the camera man onto the ground before he slowly turns to see the camera and stalks towards it. He kneels in front of the lens and a low growl is heard from him as he raises a foot and stomps on the camera, leading to static.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

_"Welcome back to NGW Velocity." Said Wheatley. "We've got our next match in the Ascension to Glory Series and it is between Timothy Dimebag and Brody Blake!"_

_"Let's get to the match and see who shall gain seven points!" said Steven._

_**("Just One Fix" by Ministry plays to loud cheers)**_

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and an Ascension to Glory Series Match! Introducing first, weighing in at 240 pounds, "The Next Gen Rocker" **TIMOTHY DIMEBAG!"**_

_Timothy Dimebag walks out with his guitar and plays it with his theme song a bit before heading down the ring._

_"Tim is a young fellow who has a chance to make a big impact in this company." Said Claptrap._

_"He's also a well-known guitar player." Added Wheatley._

_Tim sets his guitar outside the ring before he climbs inside and then waits._

_**("Deep Cover" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dog plays to loud cheers)**_

_"And his opponent, weighing in at 200 pounds, **BRODY BLAKE!"**_

_Brody Blake emerges onto the ramp and heads towards the ring._

_"Brody Blake is a rather nice fellow and a decent wrestler." Said Rick._

_"He's also unfortunately poor and Willy Blake usually has him cheat in matches in order to pay him the money he needs to make a living." Claptrap said._

_"However, Big Boss is paying him more than enough to support his entire family!" Wheatley said happily. "Boss can be pretty generous."_

Brody slides into the ring and shakes hands with Tim before they head to their corners.

_(Bell rings)_

Timothy runs at Brody but Blake shoulder blocks him, sending Dimebag down. Brody picks Tim up and punches him a few times then lifts him up into a Vertical Suplex! Brody slams Tim down and pins; 1, 2...Tim kicks out! Brody drives his knee into Tim's face before setting him for a Powerbomb but Tim punches Blake in the face until he falls back. Tim gets up and runs towards the ropes and bounces off, landing a Springboard 180 Frog Splash! Tim attempts a cover; 1, 2...Brody kicks out! Tim waits for Brody to get up and when he does, Tim clips one of Brody's legs, making him fall to one knee. Dimebag whips around and nails Brody in the head with a Brogue Kick!

"Tim is pretty fast." Steven said.

"Small but fast, big but slow." Claptrap added. "Kind of the stereotype of this match."

"I don't think Brody's that slow." Wheatley replied. "Some people are strong and fast at the same time."

"...The world is ending!" Claptrap said with a scoff.

Brody goes down, holding his head in pain as Tim climbs the ropes and gets ready to hit Brody with a Forearm Smash! Tim jumps but Brody quickly gets back up and catches Dimebag in mid-air!

"Oh, and Tim might be in trouble here!" Rick said.

Brody slams Tim down with a Piledriver! Brody gets up and pins; 1, 2…Tim kicks out! Brody gets up and ushers for Dimebag to stand. Once his does, Brody runs at him but Tim delivers a Superkick, taking him down! Tim runs and bounces off the ropes to land a Single Leg Drop, then a Fist Drop, and finally he locks in the deadly submission hold known as the Angle Lock!

"Brody's in some deep trouble!" Rick said.

"The Angle Lock is one of the hardest locks to break out of!" Wheatley stated.

Brody screams in pain as Tim twists his ankle. Brody crawls towards the ropes and is about to grip the bottom rope until Tim pulls him back to the center of the ring and continues to keep the hold in! Blake fights with all his might. Brody then manages to roll out of the hold and kicks Tim off of him!

"Hey what's that?" Claptrap asked as he saw something in one of the entrances. The cameras switch to the exit and Willy Blake is seen trying to come into the ring but is being held back by security guards Mike Haggar and Zangief.

"That's Brody's cousin, Willy Blake!" Wheatley said. "What's he doing here?!"

"He's probably here to try and screw Tim out of his match!" Steven said.

"Luckily we hired GOOD security guards instead of those weak interns that almost every other company has." Claptrap said.

Mike and Zangief escort Willy out of the building while back in the ring Brody delivers a Forearm smash to Tim, sending him back down. Brody punches Tim a few times on the ground before getting up and lifting him overhead. Brody then slams Tim down on the ropes, neck first!

"Damn, Brody is just dominating this match!" Claptrap said.

"Tim better find a way to gain a foothold otherwise, he's just going to keep being thrown around like a rag doll." Said Rick.

Brody sets Tim up for a Style Clash but as he's about to do it, Tim shoves him away and lands a dropkick to Brody's face, sending him down! Tim picks Brody up and lands a Face Breaker! Tim goes for the cover; 1, 2…Brody kicks out! Dimebag drags Brody to the ropes and then lands a 619! Tim jumps off the top rope and hits a Hurricarana! Tim then decides to finish it off with the Rock N' Roll (Chaos Theory)! Tim lands it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner of this Ascension to Glory Series match, **TIMOTHY DIMEBAG!"**

"Wow, Tim actually won tonight." Steven said.

"Seven points for Dimebag in the Ascension to Glory Series, he's got a good shot so far." Said Wheatley.

"Let's just hope he doesn't run into the big guys like Mark Wight!" laughed Claptrap.

Tim has his hand raised and he then heads to the back.

_(Backstage)_

David is seen talking on the phone with someone while Rain is leaning against the wall.

"What?! What do you mean you can't come?! But you're our tag-team partner and we need you for this match!" David said looking a little frustrated. He then sighs. "Alright, bye. Get well soon, bro." David hangs up and runs his hand through his hair.

"What's troubling you, David?" Rain asked.

"Slade can't make it tonight." David said. "He's got bad cold. I mean bad, he sneezed after almost every two words he said."

"Then who're we going to have replace him?" Rain wondered. David rubbed his chin a bit thinking as well.

"I'll fill in for him." Said a voice from behind. David and Rain turned to see Paul Williams standing there.

"Hey bro!" David said, giving Paul a small hug. "You sure you want to step in?"

"Hell yeah!" Paul replied. "Ain't no one jumping my brother and getting away with it!"

"Alright, then let's go kick some Anarchy Reigns ass!" David grinned as they headed to the ring.

_(Camera return the ring)_

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays thunderous cheers)**

"The following six man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of **DAVID WILLIAMS, PAUL WILLIAMS, AND RAIN!"**

"Talk about last minute convenience!" Claptrap said.

"David and Rain did hell on each other last week, let's see how they fair together against the Anarchy Reigns with David's older brother Paul joining them." Steven added.

The three walk down the ramp, high fiving their fans before they climb into the ring.

**(****"Alfa, November, Alfa, Romeo, Charlie, Hotel, Yankee: ANARCHY!" "Special Op" plays as the crowd boos loudly)**

"And their opponents, the team of Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha, **THE ANARCHY REIGNS!"**

"These three showed themselves just last week attacking David and Rain to assert their presence, now they're here to wrestle in a real match." Claptrap informed.

"Let's see if they can fight just as much as they talk." Wheatley said.

Piranha and Scott are seen coming in through the crowd while Thomas Ambrose is seen coming through another section of the crowd. The three climb over the barricade and surround the ring as their opponents get ready. The Anarchy Reigns slide into the ring and a brawl ensues between the two teams! Piranha throws Rain into a corner and begins to kick him in the mid-section. Thomas and David trade punches before David lands an Ice Kick! Paul throws down Scott and the two fight on the mat.

"And let the explosion begin!" Steven said.

"This is quite a start to this match-up." said Wheatley.

Rain manages to get out of the corner and brawls with Piranha in an even fight, David is seen choking Thomas on the ropes with his boot while Paul is being Suplexed by Scott over and over. Piranha throws Rain out of the ring and follows him. He slams Rain's face onto the steel steps a few times before he throws the purple ninja into the barricade. Piranha charges but Rain kicks his foot up and takes Piranha down! Rain picks the masked member of the Anarchy Reigns up and throws him into the barricade and begins to punch him.

"This is total nonstop chaos!" Wheatley said.

"These teams are just ripping each other apart!" said Rick.

Thomas locks David into a headlock and slams Williams's face on his knee. Thomas gets on top of David and lands several blows while Paul throws Scott into the ropes but McTiernan comes back with a Big Boot, sending Paul down. Scott tires to cover; 1, 2...Paul kicks out! Back outside the ring, Rain Irish Whips Piranha into the steel steps before he grabs the stairs and bashes them of Piranha's head! David is seen having his face bashed into the turnbuckle before being hurled through the middle ropes! Paul is seen beating on Scott until Thomas attacks Williams from behind and sends him down! The two team up and begin to stomp down on him! Outside the ring Rain is slamming Piranha's head into the steel post and blood and beginning to appear on the silver metal.

"This is just all out warfare!" Claptrap said.

"Nothing seems to be slowing down between these two groups!" stated Rick.

David meanwhile had recovered, slid into the ring and clotheslined both Thomas and Scott from behind. Paul gets up and joins David in brawling against Ambrose and McTiernan. Paul lands a head butt on Thomas, followed by a Russian Leg Sweep. Scott delivers a dropkick, sending David down. McTiernan gets up and lands a Single Leg Drop on Williams. Paul grabs Scott from behind and puts him in the Torture Rack! Thomas clips Paul in the leg, making him drop McTiernan. Paul falls to his knees and Thomas spears Paul down! Thomas goes for the cover; 1, 2...David manages to break the pin just in time!

"Quite impressive for a six man tag match!" Claptrap said.

"This is just out of control!" Rick said.

"I'm loving this!" Wheatley cheered.

Piranha is seen lifting Rain up and he Piledrives him into the canvas! Piranha sets Rain up again and hits the Stunner! Piranha slides into the ring and wobbles a bit, bleeding from the head. He grabs David, spins him around and lands a second Stunner but he collapses along with David!

"What will happen between these two teams? Find out next!" said Steven.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"We're back on Next Generation Wrestling," greeted Claptrap as the match continued. "We are in the middle of a six man tag match between Rain, David and Paul Williams and the Anarchy Reigns. So far the two teams are just beating the living hell out of each other!"

Paul throws Piranha into ropes and runs at him but Piranha Big Boots him but is taken down by a forearm smash from David Williams! Scott is seen being beaten down by Rain who is bleeding for from a cut above his eye. Blood stains are beginning to cover the mat as the brawl between the teams continues. Piranha is seen being DDT'd by David, Paul gets taken down with a Buzz Saw Kick to the face by Thomas, and Rain takes down Scott with an Angel's Wings!

"Damn, these teams don't seem to be tiring!" said Steven.

"It doesn't appear to be slowing either!" added Rick.

Rain picks Piranha up but the masked wrestler kicks Rain in the groin and the prince of Edenia goes down. Piranha grabs Rain's head and slams his face into the mat a few times before he locks in an STFU. Rain yells out in pain as he tries to the reach the ropes but is just a few inches off. Rain raises the arm and is about to tap but David kicks Piranha in the back of the head, making him release the hold on Rain! Thomas is seen standing behind David with a kendo stick and he cracks it on the head of Williams! The weapon snaps in half and David collapses onto the mat, motionless. Ambrose turns David onto his back to see David is still not moving. Thomas decides to hook the leg and cover; 1, 2...Paul slams his fists on Thomas's back and breaks the pin!

"Just in time!" Wheatley said.

"Paul managed to break the pin but what's he going to do now that his teammates have been taken out?!" Steven wondered.

"Get his ass kicked." Claptrap said with a small laugh.

Thomas spears down Paul and begins to punch but Paul uses his feet to kick Ambrose off of him. He leaps back to his feet in time to duck an attempted clothesline by Piranha and Scott. As the two turn around, Paul attacks with his own Clothesline from Hell, sending both down! Paul gets up and gets pumped as he takes Thomas down with a Single Knee Facebreaker. Paul attempts a pin; 1, 2...Piranha breaks the pin! Paul uses the ropes to pull himself up but Scott grabs him and slams Williams back down with a German Suplex but stays for the pin; 1, 2...Paul kicks out! Scott gets up and waits for Paul to get to his feet, when he does, Scott charges at him but Paul Irish Whips him through the ropes and he lands outside on the canvas!

"Paul seems to be holding his own pretty well." Steven said.

Paul is panting on the ropes from the ongoing match. He turns around and gets nail with a Big Boot by Thomas Ambrose! Thomas goes for the pin; 1, 2...DAVID SUDDENLY BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"YES! David's back in the game!" Wheatley said.

David gets up and puts Thomas in the Torture Rack before laying him out with an Attitude Adjustment. David gets to his feet and it joined by Rain who's recovered as well. Rain grabs Piranha and holds him as David punches him before landing an RKO. David attempts a pin; 1, 2...Piranha shots the shoulder up! Rain goes outside and grabs a chair while David begins whaling on Piranha. Rain climbs the turnbuckle and gets ready to dive!

"Rain might be looking to capitalize!" said Steven.

As Rain is about to jump, Scott from outside pushes him off the turnbuckle and he lands on the chair headfirst! Rain is bleeding heavily from the head from the impact and Thomas is up as well. David sets Piranha up for the Omega Driver but Ambrose suddenly attacks David from behind and sends him down!

"Oh man! The Anarchy Reigns is working on the numbers game right now!" Wheatley stated.

Piranha gets up and lifts David off the ground while Thomas motions for the 3D! The crowd boos as Piranha falls back and Thomas hits the 3D!

"The 3D! They just hit the 3D!" Claptrap yelled.

Scott slides into the ring picks up the chair Rain dropped before brutally slamming it on the purple ninja's skull while Piranha makes the cover; 1, 2...DAVID KICKS OUT!

"YES! HE KICKED OUT!" Wheatley cheered happily.

"HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!" Claptrap yelled.

Piranha looks extremely frustrated by this as he sets David up for a Stunner but as he goes to do it, David pushes him away and lands a DDT! Williams turns around and sees Thomas run at him but he reverses it into a Blackhole Slam! David turns back to Scott and grabs him from behind then lands a Chaos Theory! David gets up and signals for the Omega Driver! He lifts up Scott and hits it!

"Omega Driver!" yelled Rick.

"This could be it right here!" said Steven.

David attempts the cover;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THOMAS AMBROSE BREAKS UP THE PIN!**

"WHAT?!" Rick, Wheatley and Steven shouted in unison.

"YES!" Claptrap jumped happily.

Thomas lifts up David and signals for the Death Driver (Package Piledriver Kevin Steen style)! Ambrose lands it and covers;

"IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Steven yells.

"THIS IS JUST INSANE!" Rick shouts.

**1...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**2...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**3!**

"NO!" Wheatley shouts.

"HELL YEAH!" Claptrap shouts.

_(Bell Rings)_

"Here are your winners, Piranha, Thomas Ambrose, and Scott McTiernan, **THE ANARCHY REIGNS!"**

"NO!" screamed Seven.

"DAMN IT! THEY HAD IT!" Rick shouted.

The three heels hug each other in celebration as there opponents are laid out in and outside the ring. Scott suddenly goes outside the ring and grabs a steel chair.

"Hey, what're they doing?!" Wheatley asked.

Piranha lifts David's body up while Scott sets up the chair.

"Oh, no don't tell me they're going to do it!" yelled Steven.

Thomas gets ready and signal for another 3D!

"Don't do it, you sick sons of bitches!" shouted Rick. Thomas runs and LANDS THE 3D! DAVID'S FACE SMASHES INTO THE CHAIR, BREAKING IT! David lays in the ring, absolutely motionless as the Anarchy Reigns laugh.

"Oh, my god..." Steven gasped out.

"This is just SICKENING BRUTALITY!" Rick yelled.

"The match was over, what was the need for this?!" Wheatley said.

"Taking out competition." Claptrap stated. "David was a threat and he's simply being taken out." The Anarchy Reigns begin to set up Paul for a 3D also.

"Oh, crap, not another!" Steven yelled.

**("ChAngE" by Miwa plays to loud cheers)**

**Regret and Jack Bounds** run down the ramp and slide into the ring armed with chairs and attack the Anarchy Reigns! Regret slams his chair on Piranha who rolls out of the ring and Jack swings his but Scott and Thomas depart as well. The three head up the ramp as Jack and Regret usher for them to come in the ring and fight them.

"Thank God for Jack and Regret." Wheatley said.

"I didn't think these two would come out and assist these guys." Rick stated.

"Hold on, boys!" Thomas said after grabbing a mic. "Before you start getting too big for your britches, allow me to announce that we have two NEW members in the Anarchy Reigns as we speak! One of the members, we'll reveal next week. As for the first, he's coming out right...**NOW!**"

Jack and Regret look confused until red pyro explodes on the turnbuckles and the ring fades to a dark hellish red.

**("Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays to shocked ovation)**

"OH MY GOD!" Steven yelled.

"IT CAN'T BE **HIM!**" Rick shouted.

"ITS CIRCUS KANE!" Wheatley and Claptrap shouted.

Circus suddenly bursts from under the ring and attacks Jack and Regret. He grabs both of them by the throats and CHOKE SLAMS BOTH OF THEM THROUGH THE RING!

"OH MY GOD!" Steven exclaimed. "HE JUST CHOKE SLAMMED JACK AND REGRET BOUNDS STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Circus laughs manically as the other Anarchy Reigns members head back into the ring and the four raise their arms as they are booed fiercely. They the turn to Rain who's barely conscious after the match and they lift him up onto Circus's shoulders.

"Oh, please no more brutality!" Wheatley begs. "They've had enough! Enough is enough already!"

Circus slams Rain down with a brutal Quadruple Powerbomb! Rain is now motionless and the Anarchy Reigns laughs at their fallen opponents. They begin to leave the ring and head up the ramp but then the ring's lights begin to flash white.

"Who the?" Claptrap said, confused.

**(Crash Holly's Theme plays to no reaction)**

The Anarchy Reigns look on in confusion as a person with black track pants, black shoes, black gloves, a blue hoodie (with the hood up) an army mask with, and a skull decal on it (with sunglasses covering the eye slit, think Ghost from Modern Warfare 2) emerges on the stage with a kendo stick in one hand and a hammer in the other.

"Who's that guy?" asked Rick.

"I don't know, he's not on the roster as far as I know..." Claptrap replied.

The masked figure charges at the Anarchy Reigns and nails Piranha and Scott with the hammer, taking them down and snapping the kendo stick in half over Circus's head. He rolls out of the way of Ambrose who attempts a Spear but ends up going head first into the barricade The masked man then grabs Thomas and throws him up the ramp while the rest of the Anarchy Reigns is retreating.

"Well...whoever this is...I guess they owe him their thanks." Steven said. The masked man gets into the ring and tends to injured wrestlers while the EMT's rush in and take them out on stretchers while Big Boss appears on the titantron, shrouded in shadows as always.

"I saw everything," Big Boss said. "And I have to say that I'm grateful for you coming out to help these people but who are you?"

The masked man takes a mic and stands in the middle of the ring.

"I come from a place no one really visits..." he replies "My name and identity is not important...but you may call me _**Phantom**_." the masked man drops the mic and as his music plays again, he gets out of the ring and departs from the ring through the crowd.

"Well...we at least have something identify him by." Claptrap said.

Big Boss on the screen watches the masked man go and then the titantron turns to static before shutting off.

"We'll be right back, Women's Tag Team action up next! Jade and Kitana takes on Velvet House and Lillian House, the team of Whiteout after this, don't go away." said Rick as Phantom is seen leaving through an exit.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"Welcome back to Next Generation Wrestling." Rick greeted as the commercials ended. "When we left off, the Anarchy Reigns defeated David, Paul, and Rain in a six man tag team match and began to assault them after the match until Jack and Regret Bounds ran out for the save, however the thugs had an ace up their sleeve as they revealed Circus Kane to be their fourth member. The group absolutely destroyed Jack and Regret until a masked figure by the name of Phantom came out and defeated all four Anarchy Reigns members, forcing them to retreat."

"Up next is a match between Jade and Kitana and Whiteout, the team of Lilian and Velvet House in the women's tag-team tournament." Wheatley replied.

**("Knockout" by Dale Oliver plays to loud boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a women's tag team tournament match, introducing first, the team of Lilian and Velvet House, WHITEOUT!"

Lilian and Velvet headed down the ramp, ignoring the booing crowd as they entered the ring.

"I've heard that these two a rather dirty tag-team." Wheatley said.

"And hot." Whispered Claptrap.

"You fucking perverted robot..." Rick shakes his head.

**("I Tease, U Touch" by Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers)**

"And they're opponents, KITANA AND JADE!"

Kitana and Jade come out, giving the fans high fives as they head down the ramp while Claptrap's blue eye goes wide.

"Holy hot mama!" he lulls as Steven and Rick face palm.

"Get used to it, guys, because he's going to do this almost all the time he sees hot ladies." Wheatley sighed. "Anyways, Kitana and Jade are a great tag-team who have been chosen to compete in this tournament and they definitely have champ material."

"But the question is can they defeat Whiteout and their dirty tricks?" Rick says.

Kitana and Lilian start off while Velvet and Jade go to their corners. Kitana comes out with a hard clothesline, taking Lilian down. Kitana grabs Lilian but the House sister counters with a jawbreaker, sending Kitana reeling towards the ropes. Lilian gets up and runs at the Edenia Princess but Kitana kicks House in the face, sending her down before Kitana goes outside the ropes and hits a 360 Frog Splash! Kitana pins; 1, 2…Lilian kicks out. Kitana goes picks Lilian back up but House kicks her in the gut and throws Kitana into Velvet's corner. Velvet holds Kitana's arms back as Lilian kicks at her face. The referee pulls threatens to disqualify them and Velvet lets go.

"Well, the ref's threatening to disqualify them." Wheatley said.

"Hopefully it doesn't come that," Claptrap stated. "Because then we'd have a very disappointing match."

Kitana gets up as Lilian grabs her hair and hurls her across the ring. Lilian runs and drop kicks Kitana in the back as she sits up. As Kitana is holding her back and writhing on the mat, Lilian tags in Velvet who runs in and goes for a quick cover; 1, 2…Kitana shoots the shoulder up. Velvet waits for Kitana to get back up and when she does, Velvet runs for a spear but Kitana leaps over her and when Velvet turns around, the Edenia princes lands a devastating neck breaker! Kitana gets up and tags in Jade. Jade runs in and lifts Velvet up into a Vertical Suplex.

"And Jade sets up the Vertical Suplex, Velvet could be in trouble here!" Rick exclaimed.

Jade hits it, hooks the leg, and stays for the pin; 1, 2…Lilian runs in and breaks the pin! Kitana runs in to help but the ref tells her to go back to her corner while Lilian and Velvet begin to assault Jade without the ref's knowledge!

"Ref turn your ass around!" Steven shouted.

"This is just dirty tactics Whiteout is doing! Blasphemy!" Wheatley yells.

Kitana eventually complies and goes back to her corner while Lilian heads back to hers before the ref turns around. Velvet picks Jade up and lands a Double Knee Face Breaker. Velvet goes for a pin; 1, 2…Jade kicks out! Velvet, trying not to lose her composure lifts Jade up and throws her into the corner with Lilian. Velvet tags Lilian in and she takes Jade down with a Clothesline from Hell! Lilian makes a pose for the crowd as she lifts Jade up and hits the Widow's Peak!

"And a brutal Widow's Peak by Lilian House!" Wheatley yelled.

"Jade's likely done for…" Claptrap said.

Lilian pins Jade; 1, 2…JADE SHOOTS THE SHOULD UP!

"WHAT?!" Claptrap yelled.

"Jade's NOT giving up just yet!" Steven informed.

Lilian starts to argue with the ref while Jade manages to crawl to her corner. When Lilian gives up arguing, Jade tags in Kitana! Kitana runs in and takes Lilian down with a Super Kick. Kitana sees Velvet run in and attempts a clothesline but she reverses it and Irish whips her over the top rope! Kitana turns back on Lilian and lands a Single Leg Drop. Kitana pins; 1, 2…Lilian manages to kick out! Kitana goes to the turnbuckle and signals for the Royal Takedown (Flying Forearm Smash). Lilian gets up and turns around…Kitana jumps and lands it! Kitana pins once again; 1, 2…Velvet grabs Kitana and throws her off Lilian!

"Kitana almost had the win!" Claptrap stated.

"But Velvet broke it up just in time." Wheatley added.

Kitana gets up as Lilian and Velvet return to their corner. Lilian tags Velvet in and the House sister runs in, knocking Kitana down from behind. Velvet pulls Kitana up by her hair and slams Kitana's face on her knee. As Kitana stumbles back and lands on the ropes, Velvet slaps Kitana in the face and hits a Tornado DDT! Velvet pins; 1, 2…Kitana shoots the shoulder up.

"Both of these teams are just tearing each other apart!" Steven exclaimed.

Velvet lifts Kitana over shoulders and is about to go for the Attitude Adjustment but Kitana knees Velvet in the face, making House release her. Kitana lands on her feet and spin kicks Velvet in the head as the crowd cheers.

"Kitana manages to regain control of this match!" Claptrap commentates.

Kitana goes and tags in Jade. Jade gets in as Velvet recovers and goes for a Buzz Saw Kick but Jade ducks and lands a Russian leg Sweep on Velvet! Jade runs to the ropes but Lilian grabs her foot and trips her. Kitana runs over to the other side of the ring and knocks Lilian down which causes the two start to brawl outside the ring.

"Absolute hell has broken loose between Lilian and Kitana outside the ring!" Steven said.

Kitana Irish Whips Lilian back first into the steel steps. Lilian holds her back in pain as she rolls on the floor. Back inside the ring, Velvet throws Jade into the ropes and shoulder blocks her down. Velvet climbs the turnbuckle and motions for a Single Leg Drop. Velvet jumps but Jade rolls out of the way and Velvet lands onto the mat! As Velvet nurses her rump and leg, Jade pulls herself up. Back outside the ring, Kitana throws Lilian into the barricade and hits the Cross Rhodes.

"Back outside the ring, Kitana is still taking care of Lilian while Jade continues the match." Steven informs.

"Divide and conquer, a rather brilliant but at times stupid strategy." Rick implies. "If one is too busy with the other and Velvet manages to take Jade down, Kitana won't be able to break the pin in time so it's a pretty risky move here."

Back in the ring, Jade lifts Velvet up and kicks her in the midsection. As Velvet bends down, Jade locks in a head scissors and rolls Velvet up for the pin; 1, 2…Velvet manages to just barely kick out! Jade holds her head in frustration as she gets up along with Velvet. Jade runs at Velvet but House scoops her up and lands a Front Power Slam. Velvet pulls Jade to the ropes and lands a Northern Lights Suplex!

"That looks painful…" Claptrap winced.

"Of course it's painful, it's a wrestling match!" Wheatley shouts.

Velvet turns Jade over, hooks the leg, and covers; 1, 2…Jade kicks out! NOW Velvet looks pissed! She angrily yanks Jade to her feet and sets her up for the Skyliner but Jade gets out of it and lands the Tess-Shocker!

"Oh, and an impressive reversal by Jade!" Steven says.

Jade covers; 1, 2, 3!

**("I Tease, U Touch" by Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers)**

"Here are your winners, **KITANA AND JADE!"**

"They did it! Kitana and Jade advance!" Rick shouted happily.

"These two definitely gave it their all and were rewarded with the win they need to get closer to the gold! We shall see who their opponents are when next week Korra and Joan face off against Jenny Smith and Stella Anderson."

Kitana and Jade hug each other in the ring as they celebrate their victory.

"Up next we've got the main event; Jack Justice vs. Sektor in an extreme rules grudge match!" Wheatley informed.

_(Backstage)_

Jack Justice is seen preparing himself for his match against Sektor. Toby walks into his partner's locker room.

"Hey, you ready?" Toby asked.

"More than I'll ever be!" Jack replied confidently.

"Sektor's a pretty rough bastard to deal with, do your best out there, bud." Toby said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder as he walked out and Jack departed to the entrance.

_(Back to the ring)_

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to massive boos)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Extreme Rules match and your main event of the evening, introducing first, "The Crimson Cyborg" **SEKTOR!"**

Sektor comes out and shoots flames from his wrists into the sky as the crowd boos him. Sektor walks down the ramp, glaring at some audience members before sliding into the ring.

"Sektor is an unstable and short-tempered hot head." Claptrap informed. "Last week when Sektor lost a triple threat match to Roadkill, the cyborg went ballistic and attacked Toby Shields for it, Jack luckily came out and made the save."

"Jack's going to need a lot of strength, or luck, to defeat Sektor tonight." Claptrap stated.

**("Tattoo" by Mercy Drive plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent, standing in at five foot eight, he is one half of Revolution X, **JACK JUSTICE!"**

Jack comes out as blue pyro goes off behind him. He heads down the ramp, high-fiving fans along the way before he climbs the ropes and enters the ring, Sektor glaring at him all the way.

"Jack is looking to dish out some payback for what Sektor did to Toby last week," Rick said. "But this cyborg won't go down without a fight, that's for sure. Main event action right after this!"

The screen goes to commercials as Jack and Sektor stare at each other in their corners.

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

_(Commercials End)_

"And we're back from the break." Claptrap said as the show returned. "We've got the main event; Jack vs. Sektor in an Extreme Rules grudge match."

Jack and Sektor circle each other and tie up. The two struggle and try to overpower the other until Sektor scoops Jack up and slams him down on the mat. Sektor lifts Jack over his head and throws him outside the ring! Sektor runs to the ropes and sprints before leaping over the ropes and Suicide Diving on top of Jack!

"And a Suicide Dive by Sektor!" Claptrap shouts.

"Sektor is starting off strong in this match!" Rick adds.

Sektor picks Jack up but Justice upper cuts him and violently tosses the cyborg headfirst into the steel steps! Jack reaches under the ring and pulls out a chair. As Sektor gets up, Jack heads over and hits Sektor in the back! Jack hits him a few more times before setting the chair up and sets Sektor up for a DDT but Sektor gets out of it, kicks Jack in the midsection, lifts him up and POWER BOMBS JACK ONTO THE TABLE, BREAKING IT IN HALF!

"OHHHHHH! DAAAAAMN!" all four commentators are just stunned at this display!

"Such brutality by Sektor tonight!" Claptrap manages to say.

Jack is screaming in pain as he rolls on the floor while Sektor pulls a trash can out from under the ring and dumped out its contents which consisted as mostly dust and other useless material onto Jack's writhing body. Sektor sticks Jack's torso inside the trash can and heads the turnbuckle. Sektor jumps, going for a Diving Head Butt, however Jack manages to get out in time and Sektor crashes head first into the trash can with a loud CRACK and the trash can flattens like a paper cup!

"And Jack manages to turn the tables on Sektor!" Rick exclaims.

"But how long can he keep the match in his favor?" Wheatley asks.

Jack gets up, his back bright red from the chair impact, and staggers over to Sektor. Jack picks Sektor up and slams his face on the ring floor before Irish Whipping him onto the turnbuckle back first! Sektor falls down, nursing his back while Jack picks him up and throws him back into the ring. Sektor slowly gets up while Jack leaps off the ropes and lands a Springboard Slam on the crimson cyborg! Jack covers; 1, 2…Sektor kicks out!

"Sektor's not giving up yet." Rick commented.

"Sektor's a tough opponent and doesn't go down easily." Claptrap added.

Jack pulls Sektor up and throws him into the turnbuckle, Jack charges but Sektor elbows him in the face before climbing the turnbuckle and landing an Axe Handle to Jack's head, sending him down. Sektor pulls Jack to the ropes and chokes him in the middle ropes while the ref counts; 1, 2 ,3, 4, 5…Sektor releases Jack. The cyborg picks Jack up and flips him over his shoulder, locking in a Sleeper Hold. Jack struggles in the hold as he stands up, elbowing Sektor several times before reversing the hold into a Jawbreaker!

"And Jack yet again reverses Sektor's attacks!" Steven said.

"This two are just ripping each other apart." Wheatley stated.

Sektor stumbles back while Jack gets up. Jack runs and executes a Super Kick, sending Sektor outside the ring once again! Jack heads out of the ring and gets a table. He gets back inside the ring and sets it up. Outside the ring, Sektor is pulling himself up with the barricade and regaining his balance.

Justice then sees Sektor regaining his bearings on the outside as he grins, running to the ropes, bouncing off them and leaping over the top rope to land on Sektor with a Corkscrew Plancha! The other half of Revolution X then gets to his feet, screaming out to the fans, "REVOLUTION X!" while crossing his arms in an "X" shape. Jack then waits for Sektor to get back up... and when he does, Jack lifts The Crimson Cyborg onto his shoulders... and throws him off, landing a BRUTAL Attitude Adjustment onto the steel steps! Sektor's back bending and cracking against the cold, harsh steel! Justice then rolls Sektor back into the ring before pinning him, hooking the leg; 1, 2... Sektor kicks out!

Jack groans in frustration before waiting for Sektor to get to his knees... once the cyborg does, Jack begins to kick him in the chest, each time yelling, "YES!", after a staggering thirteen kicks, Jack picks up Sektor and whips him into the corner, before charging and nailing the cornered cyborg with a Dropkick! Justice then attempts to whip him into the opposite turnbuckle... only for Sektor to counter, grab Jack's arm, pull him close... AND HIT AN IRISH CURSE BACKBREAKER! Justice screams in pain as he rolls away from Sektor, holding his back in agony, but the Crimson Cyborg as he stops Jack from rolling away, takes him to his feet... and snaps off a Butterfly Suplex, adding more pain to the back.

Sektor, feeling cruel, begins to stomp on each of Jack's exposed body parts a la Randy Orton before picking him up... and nailing an Inverted Face lock Backbreaker with a chuckle as Jack screams in pain again. Sektor then shoves Jack out onto the apron with his foot before grabbing his head and pulling him through the ropes, propping his feet on the middle rope, Sektor growls in intensity... before planting Jack down with a Rope-Hung DDT! Sektor then gets up and yells to the fans while pointing at Jack, "This is your hero!? He's a joke!"

"Sektor is mocking fans and it doesn't look good for Jack!" Wheatley said with concern in his tone.

"Jack had better step up his A-game or it could be the end for him." Claptrap added.

Sektor makes a sadistic laugh as he lifts Jack up and hits the Piledriver! Sektor covers;

1…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jack kicks out! Sektor stares at Jack, despite his emotionless robot face, he seemed to be enjoying every second of torture he was giving Jack. He pulled Jack up but Justice suddenly came back with an elbow to the face! Jack punches Sektor several times before finishes it off with a Big Boot! Jack lifts Sektor up into a Vertical Suplex and plants Sektor down head first through the table, snapping it in half!

"OH, MY GOD!" Steven screamed.

"THAT COULD'VE BROKE SEKTOR'S DAMN NECK!" Wheatley followed up.

"THIS COULD BE OVER! SEKTOR COULD BE OUT FOR THE COUNT!" Rick exclaimed.

"SEKTOR, KICK YOUR ASS OUT IF HE PINS!" Claptrap yells.

Jack sits up and nurses his back as he hooks the leg of Sektor and pins; 1, 2….**SEKTOR KICKS OUT!**

"YES!" Claptrap yells happily.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" Wheatley shouts in a Raphael-like voice with Steven and Rick's jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Sektor….kicked out….of that?!" Rick gasps out.

"Apparently so." Claptrap answered with a light snicker.

Jack's eyes widen in disbelief at this. He picks Sektor up and throws him into the ropes but Sektor catches himself, very dazed however and Jack takes advantage of this to charge at Sektor but the cyborg throws a punch and catches Justice in the groin! Jack falls down, nursing his groin as Sektor grabs one of the pieces of the broken table and walks over to Jack. Jack climbs to his knees and looks up, ONLY TO HAVE THE PIECE OF THE TABLE SNAPPED IN HALF OVER HIS HEAD BY SEKTOR!

"Sektor is just showing no mercy here!" Rick yelled.

Jack goes down and Sektor pins; 1, 2…Jack kicks out! Sektor, is now looking a bit angry as he utters "Dammit…" under his voice. Sektor picks Jack up and throws him into the turnbuckle but Jack stops himself and delivers a back kick to Sektor's face! Jack climbs the turnbuckle and takes Sektor down with a Hurricarana! Jack gets up and puts Sektor onto the ropes, Jack runs and hits the 619!

"And Jack takes Sektor down with the 619!" Steven said.

"Jack has it in the bag." Said Wheatley.

Jack sets Sektor up for the Super Kick! He runs but Sektor dodges it and lifts Jack up! He then takes Jack out with the F-5, he picks Justice back up and lands the Pedigree!

"Oh, man, don't lose to this guy, Jack!" Wheatley yelled.

"Woo hoo!" Claptrap cheered.

Sektor covers Jack;

**1…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**3!**

"NO!" Wheatley, Rick, and Steven yell.

"YES!" Claptrap shouted.

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays to MASSIVE boos)**

"Here is your winner, **SEKTOR!"**

Sektor stands over Jack's body as he has his arm raised. Sektor lets out a victorious laugh as he exits the ring while Toby runs past him to check on Jack. Toby gives Sektor a dark look as Sektor shoots flames from his wrists making an "X" shape above his head.

"Well…Sektor's prevailed over Jack." Steven reluctantly said. "Jack gave it his all but Sektor ended up defeating him."

"I'll give Jack an A for effort and tenacity but he was just no match for someone like Sektor." Claptrap followed up.

"That's what happens when you mess with me, you little shit!" Sektor taunted from the ramp. "Last week was you, this week was Jack!"

"We'll be seeing you next week, folks." Rick concluded. "I'm Rick, with Steven, Wheatley, and Claptrap signing off."

The show ends as Sektor continues to taunt Toby and Jack from the ramp.

* * *

**Results:**

**Uprising Series Match: **Timothy Dimebag def. Brody Blake

**Uprising Series Match: **Hernan Ortiz def. Andrew Cavalera

**Six-Man Tag-Team Match: **Anarchy Reigns (Thomas Ambrose, Scott McTiernan, and Piranha) def. David Williams, Paul Williams, and Rain

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament Match:** Kitana and Jade def. Whiteout (Lilian House and Velvet House)

**Extreme Rules Match (Main Event): **Sektor def. Jack Justice

* * *

**Next Week's Match Card:**

**Women's Title Tournament Match: **Alma Krueger vs. Diana Knight

**Ascension to Glory Series Qualifying Match: **Jason Krueger vs. Red Murdock

**Women's Tag-Team Tournament Match: **Korra and Joan Rivera vs. Jenny Smith and Stella Anderson

**Hardcore Tournament Ladders Match: **Rain vs. Roadkill

**TV Title #1 Contender's Match: **Adam Rave vs. Cameron Stevens

**Ascension to Glory Series Match (Main Event): **Thomas Ambrose vs. Evan Din

* * *

**Match Card for Retribution:**

**Women's Tag Title Match: **Kitana and Jade vs. ?

**Television Championship: **Armor King vs. ?

**Intercontinental Championship: **Jason Krueger vs. ?

* * *

**Ascension to Glory Series:**

**Andrew Cavalera- 0  
Toby Shields- 0  
Jack Justice- 0  
Gabriel Black- 0  
Evan Din- 0  
Paul Williams- 0  
Serpentine- 0  
Brody Blake- 0  
Dax Russo- 0  
Samael- 0  
Hernan Ortiz- 7  
Thomas Ambrose- 0  
Christopher House- 0  
****Timothy Dimebag- 7**


End file.
